El regalo
by Ai8
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Kenshin y Kaoru quiere hacerle un regalo espacial, pero los celos de Kenshin causarán algunos problemas. Manden reviews!!!--¡¡Terminado!!--Ya empezó 'El regalo 2'
1. Los planes de Kaoru

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto....  
  
¡Hola hola! Que raro, hace 1 mes no pensé que podría estar haciendo fanfics, y ahora voy por el segundo. Pero lo más raro es que yo leía fics sobre Kenshin y Kaoru y nunca me creí capaz de hacer uno por mi cuenta, ya que en realidad no es tan fácil hacer algo original sin salir de sus personalidad. Pero anoche me iluminé, y acá esta, la primera parte, espero que les guste.  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo   
-------------------------------------  
Capítulo 1_ Los planes de Kaoru  
  
Kaoru estaba muy alegre ese día. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kenshin. Bueno, en realidad faltaba un mes, pero ya sabía lo que iba a regalarle.   
'Esta tarde hablaré con Katsu. Debo preguntarle cuánto me costará'.  
"¡Kenshin!"  
Kenshin lavaba ropa, como de costumbre.  
"¡Kenshin! Luego de almorzar iré al mercado, ¿necesitas que compre algo?"  
"No, ayer compramos algo todo lo que necesitábamos para la comida de hoy. ¿No querrá que la acompañe, Srta. Kaoru?"  
"No, gracias Kenshin, solo pasaré a visitar a Tae y compraré una nueva cinta para el cabello, una que combine con... ¡Ah! que tonta soy, debo estar aburriéndote con todo esto..." 'casi lo digo...'  
"Usted nunca me aburre Srta. Kaoru"  
"Bien, el almuerzo estará listo en media hora"  
"Avíseme si necesita ayuda"  
  
Más tarde, Kaoru ya se había ido y Kenshin estaba terminando con la ropa mojada 'Solo uno más...¡perfecto! Todo está colgado y yo estoy libre. Creo que también iré al mercado, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí" Y partió hacia el Akebeko. Pero una vez allí...  
"No, Ken-san, Kaoru no ha pasado por aquí, pero si lo hace le diré que estabas buscándola"  
"No es necesario Tae-dono, de seguro fue primero a comprar la cinta para el cabello que me dijo, tal vez la encuentre en el camino, ¡adiós!"  
  
Kenshin salió del restaurante y caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio una escena que lo dejó anonadado: Kaoru salía de una casa, en la puerta la saludaba Katsu y los dos sonreían alegremente. El pelirrojo corrió a esconderse para espiarlos sin peligro de ser visto, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían.  
  
"Muchas gracias Katsu. Pero por favor, recuerda, ni una palabra a nadie, especialmente Sanosuke, ya sabemos que no guardará el secreto"  
"Claro, no te preocupes, todo saldrá perfectamente. Sólo recuerda llegar mañana a las 2 para poder empezar".  
"Aquí estaré, ¡adiós!" Kaoru se despidió y siguió caminando hasta el mercado, donde compró una cinta para el cabello blanca con pequeñas hojas plateadas bordadas. De pronto sintió el ki de Kenshin. 'Oh no, ha estado siguiéndome, espero que no halla visto nada'.  
"¡Srta. Kaoru! Al fin la encuentro"  
'¡Uff! qué alivio, parece recién llega'  
"He estado buscándola, pasé por el Akebeko pero me dijeron que no había estado por allí"  
Kaoru pensó en lo difícil que sería lograr sus planes con Kenshin vigilándola de esa manera.  
"Es que me entretuve en el mercado, había un hombre vendiendo unos hermosos collares... Pero voy a visitar a Tae en este momento, ¿me acompañas?"  
Los dos pasaros por el restaurante y más tarde volvieron al dojo pasando por el puente en el que se despidieron aquella vez. Kaoru tomó su mano, era algo que siempre hacían al volver al dojo: pasaban por el puente, Kenshin miraba el agua con ojos tristes y Kaoru tomaba su mano dulcemente. Se había convertido en algo así como un ritual y Kenshin lo adoraba. Hoy no sería diferente. Todo el tiempo había estado pensando en Kaoru saliendo de la casa de Katsu, pero ahora llegaba el momento especial y no lo dejaría pasar. Solo podía preocuparse por admirar la hermosa sonrisa que Kaoru le dirigía. Aél. Sólo a él. Nada más en el mundo podía importar.  
------------------------------------  
No se cuándo cumple años Kenshin. La historia estaría sucediendo después de lo de Shogo Amakusa, según la serie de TV. No voy a tener en cuenta lo de Enishi porque al final se van Sanosuke y Megumi, y creo que los voy a necesitar. Igual, esto recién empieza, y algunas cosas pueden tomar giros inesperados, qué se yo. Ya veremos. Manden reviews, y sea sinceros, no quiero hipocresía, quiero la verdad aunque sea mala. Pero si es buena mejor, ¿eh? 


	2. Un poco de ayuda

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto....  
  
Me pone re contenta este fic, qué lindo es escribir sobre K/K.  
Mi otro fic se llama "El Juego" y es de Sakura CC, también estoy muy conforme con ese.  
1000 Gracias a mi primer reviewer, Madam Spooky, por leer mi fic. Gracias a todos los que dejen mensajes. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo   
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 2_ Un poco de ayuda  
  
Al día siguiente Kaoru nuevamente salió después de almorzar y Kenshin decidió seguirla, aunque se sentía terriblemente culpable por meterse en su vida. Pero esta vez Kaoru sí se dio cuenta a tiempo de su precencia.  
'Estúpido Kenshin. Ahora tendré que hacer un rodeo por el Akebeko y contarle todo a Tae. O tal vez sería mejor Megumi... si, ella lo distraerá con gusto... aunque odio tener que dejarlo en sus manos... ¡Pero llegaré tarde a casa de Katsu! Estúpido, ¡estúpido Kenshin!'  
  
En la clínica...  
"¡Megumi! Ese paciente puede esperar, necesito un favor, Kenshin..."  
"¿Un favor, tanuki? ¿y acerca de Kenshin? ¡Oh ho-ho-ho-ho!"  
"Estaba por pedirte que lo distrajeras por un rato, pero veo que no estás interesada..."  
"¡Espera! Solo jugaba. Debes estar desesperada para pedirme algo así, ¡dime de qué se trata!"  
"Te lo explicaré luego. Kenshin me sigue y no debe saber a dónde voy, así que deberás tratar de interceptarlo"  
"¡¿Y cómo pretendes que lo encuentre?!"  
"No lo se, solo hazlo, después de todo es pelirrojo y una un gi fucsia, no puede ser tan difícil verlo..."  
"Pero... pero tengo pacientes que atender!!"  
"Megumi... ¿cuántas veces en la historia crees que te pediré que coquetees con Kenshin?"  
"Nunca creí que lo hicieras alguna vez"  
"Entonces aprovéchalo. Pero no te acostumbres. Pasaré más tarde y te explicaré todo, no te preocupes. ¡Ciao!"  
"Pero...pero..." Megumi no salía de su asombro. 'Esa chica debe estar volviéndose loca. Bien, mejor le sigo la corriente. ¡A trabajar!'  
Megumi siguió a Kaoru de cerca pensando que de esa manera encontraría a Kenshin. '¡Bingo!'  
Kenshin seguía a Kaoru unos 30 pasos por detrás. La verdad es que estaba bastante visible para ser un asesino famoso...  
"¡¡Kennnnnshinnnn!! ¡Hace días que no vienes a visitarme!" Megumi se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó. Kenshin no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué haría cuando la viera entrar? ¿Tirar la puerta y golpear a Katsu? ¿Decirle que no tiene derecho a engañarlo? Sólo podría sentarse a lamentarse por sí mismo.  
  
Dos horas después Kaoru llegó a la clínica y encontró a Kenshin recibiendo un masaje de Megumi, tratando de convencerla de que no era necesario y debía volver al dojo, 'para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estar aquí con ella' pensaba.  
'Megumi se tomó la tarea muy en serio. Bien, será mejor actuar naturalmente.' pensó Kaoru  
"¡Holaaaa! ¡¿Kenshin?!" Gritó aparentando estar shockeada" ¡Megumi! ¡Sácale las manos de encima inmediatamente!"  
"Solo estás celosa porque él prefiere una MUJER inteligente y hermosa como yo, a una NIÑA tonta y malhumorada como tú."  
"Maa maa, cálmense. Srta. Kaoru, será mejor volver, hay que preparar la cena, hoy nos visitarán el Dr. Genzai y las niñas"  
"Bien Kenshin, espérame afuera, en un segundo estaré contigo."  
Kenshin salió de la clínica y Kaoru le explicó a Megumi.  
"Estoy preparando el regalo de Kenshin, falta menos de 1 mes y tardará en estar listo... También necesitaré tu ayuda mañana, tal vez puedas usar a Sanosuke, pero no le digas nada, ya sabemos cómo es. Gracias por tu ayuda, espero que no hallas perdido muchos pacientes."  
"¿Pacientes...?" Megumi quedó pensativa "¡¡¡Sra. Kogaji!!!". La doctora salió corriendo, esperando que la anciana aún estuviera en el consultorio y no la demandara.  
--------------------  
¿Les parece que arme algo con Megumi y Sano? Mmmm... voy a ver, no se si me va a salir larga o corta esta historia. Puede ser que los junte. Si, ahora que lo pienso, ya sé cómo los voy a juntar y todo. Si tan solo me gustara escribir a máquina, y lo hiciera más rápido, seguro me iría muy bien escribiendo fanfics!! 


	3. Kenshin deprimido

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto....  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo   
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 3_ Kenshin deprimido  
  
Kenshin estuvo todo el camino al dojo muy pensativo, incluso algo triste. Kaoru sabía lo que le pasaba: no había podido seguirla y se sentía frustrado. Aunque no era para tanto. 'Definitivamente hay algo más, no puede ponerse así sólo porque UNA VEZ no pudo seguirme.'  
Llegaron al puente y como siempre Kenshin empezó a mirar el agua, pero esta vez había algo en su rostro, algo diferente, como si esta vez el no mirara el agua sólo por la costumbre, sino como si realmente necesitara que la corriente se llevara su melancolía. Kaoru tomó su mano, esta vez fría, pero él no se movió de su lugar.  
"Kenshin, por favor, dime qué te pasa" Kenshin permaneció en silencio unos momentos, luego la miró con una sonrisa y aparentó que estaba perfectamente bien.  
"Srta. Kaoru, será mejor que nos apuremos, o se nos hará tarde."  
Kaoru asintió pero no quedó conforme con ese repentino cambio, aunque prefirió no decir nada más. Los dos llegaron al dojo tomados de la mano, aunque la mano de Kenshin estaba más suelta que de costumbre y la de Kaoru hacía más fuerza por retenerla. Kenshin preparó la cena y cuando estaba terminando Kaoru entró en la cocina. 'Todavía está triste, tendré que hacer algo para tratar de animarlo'.  
"¡Kenshin! Huele maravillosamente, gracias por preparar la cena. Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría pedirte un favor... ¿no me enseñarías a cocinar?"  
"¿¿Ehhh?? Srta. Kaoru..."  
"Vamos, prometo ser buena alumna, me portaré bien. ¡Por favor!" Kaoru puso cara de niñita buena y Kenshin asintió.  
"¡Ohh, Kenshin, muchas gracias!" la chica lo abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.   
Los dos se pusieron colorados de pies a cabeza, Kaoru no sabía qué decir, ni ella misma esperaba hacer eso. Afortunadamente llegaron sus invitados y la cena transcurrió lo más normalmente que fue posible, salvo porque los dos jóvenes evitaron mirarse durante toda la velada, detalle que no se le escapó al Dr. Genzai 'estaré poniéndome viejo, pero no tonto' pensó el anciano.  
  
Esa noche a los dos les costó mucho dormir.  
'Me pregunto qué excusa pondré mañana... No debería hacerle eso, pero es la única manera, ¿por qué me siguió? Sólo lo hace más difícil para los dos, y fue una suerteque Megumi me ayudara, aunque supongo que se habrá dado cuanta de que no fue una coincidencia... Pero de todas maneras no debería haberse puesto así, estaba muy deprimido, no entiendo qué le pasa... Y ese beso, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero él aún así no reaccionó. Tal vez ya no siente nada por mí, tal vez nunca lo hizo. Chica tonta e ilusa. Eso no importa porque tu si amas a Kenshin... Mi querido Kenshin...'  
  
'Me pregunto qué excusa pondrá mañana... No debería pensar así de ella, pero si no estuviera viendo a Katsu, ¿por qué no me dijo que lo fue a visitar el otro día? ¿y por qué consiguió que Megumi la ayudara a distraerme? Porque no creo que halla sido una coincidencia... Pero lo más increíble fue que me pidiera que le enseñara a cocinar... Y ese beso, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez ya no siente nada por mí y por eso ya no le da tanta vergüenza. Tal vez nunca me quiso de esa manera, tal vez he sido un tonto iluso. Kaoru... Mi querida Kaoru...'  
-----------------------------  
Ya recibí dos reviews y no entiendo una cosa: ¿por qué cada dos palabras pegan las letras 'rn'? ¡Por favor explíquenme porque me estoy por quemar las neuronas tratando de descifrar el misterio!  
Megumi, si pudieras explicarme a qué te referías con no juntar las cosas te lo agradecería.  
Bueno, sigan mandando reviews que me pone muy contenta aunque no sean positivos para mi.  
Bechos. 


	4. Ya no se qué hacer contigo

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...  
  
Se me has estado quejando porque mis capítulos son cortos. Pero mi otra historia nadie la lee y tiene capítulos muy largos, entonces se me ocurrió que esa era la razón. Igual voy a tratar de alargarlos un poco.  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo  
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 4_ Ya no se qué hacer contigo...  
  
La mañana siguiente un cielo despejado iluminaba todo maravillosamente según Kaoru, y 'maldita sea, por qué no podía estar lloviendo' según Kenshin.   
Antes del almuerzo llegó Sanosuke. 'Qué raro, a tiempo para comer. Como si con Kenshin no me alcanzara, ahora tendré que darle explicaciones a Sanosuke' Pensó Kaoru. Pero afortunadamente Sanosuke era solo una ayuda de Megumi  
"Hey, Jou-chan, la zorra me dijo que fueras a verla después de comer, y Kenshin, me pidió que te diera esta ropa sucia" dijo el luchador tirando una gran bolsa al suelo "dijo que por favor la tuvieras lista para la tarde porque nosequé de la clínica."  
"¡¿Oro?! ¿Es necesario que yo haga todo eso?"  
"Vamos Kenshin, es solo un pequeño favor, además Sano puede ayudarte"  
"¿¿Ehh?? ¡Estás loca! No lavaría esa ropa ni aunque me dieran de comer por 4 días seguidos."  
"De hecho te damos de comer todas los días, así que más te vale que ayudes a Kenshin porque puede ser que tu suerte termine!!!" Replicó Kaoru cada vez más enojada.  
  
Después del almuerzo Kaoru echó un vistazo a los dos hombres: Sanosuke mascullaba obscenidades entre dientes, seguramente maldiciéndolas a ella y a Megumi, mientras frotaba con fuerza una gran sábana blanca "¡Sanosuke! Ten cuidado con esa ropa, no queremos que le hagas un agujero" le dijo la chica para hacerlo enojar. Kenshin, sin embargo, tenía una actitud mucho más calma, su mirada triste posada sobre las prendas que lavaba con demasiada suavidad. Kaoru seguía preguntándose por qué actuaba de esa manera, qué lo preocupaba tanto, qué podía hacer ella para alegrarlo sin dejar de lado el regalo, ya había sido empezado y no iba a dejarlo por la mitad.   
"Kenshin, estaré de vuelta en 4 horas, por favor fíjate que Yahiko practique por su cuenta hasta que yo llegue" le dijo acercándose" y prepárate, hoy empezaremos las clases de cocina, ¿recuerdas?"  
"Hai. Srta. Kaoru, cuídese mucho."  
Kaoru dejó el dojo pensativa, pero se le ocurrió una idea para que Kenshin se alegrara, y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Katsu, no sin antes pasar por la cínica a agradecerle a Megumi el favor.   
  
Sanosuke, después de maldecir varias veces a las dos mujeres que lo habían puesto a trabajar, se dio cuenta del estado de Kenshin pero por más que insistiera el pelirrojo no le daba ni una pequeña pista.  
"Kenshin, ya no soporto tu rostro de pobre idiota, mejor dime lo que te pasa y ya"  
"Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme algo ofendido Sano, por favor entiende que no me pasa nada importante"  
"¡¡Ahá!! Con que eso era, ¿eh? Te preocupa tu relación con jou-chan"  
"¡¡¿¿EEhhhhhh??!! Sessha no es tan obvio, ¿o sí?"  
"Perfecto, ahora SÍ LO SE, es una buena táctica, ¿no?"  
"¡¡¿¿O sea que no te habías dado cuenta realmente??!!"  
"Claro que no, contigo nunca se sabe. Pero cuéntame qué es lo que pasa."  
"Oh, nada importante, solo me preocupa que pase demasiado tiempo afuera, tu sabes, puede sucederle algo."  
"No creeré eso Kenshin, no soy tan idiota, vamos..."  
"P-pero... ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?"  
"No lo se... tal vez ella quiere cocinar esta noche..." Kenshin lo miró con cara de 'qué-idiota' " o tal vez te pidió que salieras a trabajar porque ya no sabe cómo mantener el dojo, o te pidió que te casaras con ella y tu no quieres, o está engañándote con otro tipo..." Sanosuke bromeaba, pero cuando vio la expresión de Kenshin con lo último que dijo se dio cuenta de que el problema era serio.  
"No me digas que Jou-chan... ¡¡Cómo se atreve!! ¿Te deja aquí lavando ropa y sale a 'divertirse' con otro tipo? ¿Quién es, Kenshin? ¡Ya mismo iré a darle una golpiza!"  
"Cálmate, Sano, no podemos estar tan seguros, solo la vi salir de su casa..."  
"¿De su casa? ¡¡Kenshin esto es intolerable!!"  
"Sano, ella no me debe ninguna explicación, no hay nada entre nosotros..."  
"¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?! ¡¡Por dios Kenshin, viven en la misma casa, tienen un niño, prácticamente están casados!!"  
Kenshin no quería alterarse, pero Sano le metía esas ideas en la cabeza y no dejaba de insistir, por lo que Kenshin empezó a pensar que tenía razón, que ella estaba engañándolo, que solo lo usaba para cuidar la casa, que en cualquier momento lo echaría sin siquiera dar explicaciones, que había que matar al maldito que la seducía...  
"Vamos" dijo Kenshin con un brillo ámbar en los ojos.  
"¡Eso es Kenshin! ¡Debes luchar por lo que es tuyo!"  
20 minutos más tarde llegaban a la casa de Katsu.  
"Kenshin, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí? Es decir, no se si estás enterado pero esta es la casa de Katsu."  
"Él estaba aquí cuando ella salió" con eso Sano quedó convencido, así que se dispuso a tocar la puerta hasta que un sorprendido Katsu salió a recibirlos.  
"Maldito, dónde está, dónde la escondiste!!!" Gritaba Sano.  
"¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas Sano? No hay nadie aquí, puedes revisar si quieres" dijo Katsu liberando el paso de la puerta. Afortunadamente Kaoru se había ido 5 min. atrás y el regalo estaba guardado.  
Katsu observó mientras los dos revisaban cada rincón. Kenshin se agachó y pareció buscar algo en el piso, luego lo miró con ojos asesinos. 'Ese tipo está volviéndose loco por Kaoru. Pero supongo que no volverán a molestar si no encuentran nada' pensó el dueño de casa.  
Kenshin y Sano se retiraron disculpándose por la intromisión, aunque había algo en Kenshin que daba a entender que no hablaba en serio.  
"Está bien, no se preocupen. Nos vemos luego." dijo Katsu cerrando la puerta una vez que ellos salieron.  
  
"¿Nos vemos luego? ¿A qué se refería? Bueno, no importa. Parece que estabas equivocado, ¿eh, Kenshin?"  
"Tal vez, Sano, tal vez." respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a la actitud depresiva. 'No puedo culparla si prefiere a otro, pero me duele tanto... ¿Qué hacer?'  
  
Al llegar al dojo Kaoru los esperaba enojada.   
"¡¡Kenshin!! ¡Te dije que vigilaras a Yahiko! ¡Ni siquiera terminaron la ropa para Megumi!" Comenzó a gritar la chica. Pero en ese momento vio la cara de Kenshin y de dio cuenta de que no había mejorado desde ese mediodía.  
"Oye, cálmate Jou-chan, ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que trabajar mientras tu sales a divertirte?"  
"¿¿Ehhehhhehh?? ¡¿Divertirme?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estuve haciendo! ¡Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te golpee, y llévate las cosas de Megumi, más vale que se las des y obedezcas cualquier cosa que ella te diga o te irá muy mal, Sanozuke Sagara!" Kaoru gritaba mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta hasta que el joven estuvo fuera y cerró tirándole una gran bolsa sobre la cabeza.   
Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y buscó a Kenshin. Y lo vio ya dispuesto a continuar su lavado. '¿Qué se supone que hago con él ahora? Está peor que antes...'  
"¡Kenshin!" comenzó a acercarse y puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo dulcemente "Kenshin, no estoy enojada contigo. Siempre estás haciendo las cosas de la casa, se que te mereces un descanso"  
"Está bien, srta. Kaoru, no me molesta"  
"Sé que no te molesta, pero no debí ponerme así. Lo siento. Ahora deja eso, debes enseñarme a cocinar, ¿recuerdas? Además hoy tendremos invitados y debemos empezar temprano a preparar todo."  
"¿Quiénes vendrán hoy?"  
"Megumi, Sano (que sería mejor que no se apareciera), Tae, Katsu..."  
Kenshin reaccionó levemente con ese nombre pero actuó normalmente y Kaoru no se dio cuenta.  
  
Así los dos fueron a la cocina y empezó la clase. Las manos de Kenshin se movían ágilmente y a Kaoru le costaba mucho seguirlo, especialmente porque él estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en ayudarla.  
'A eso se refería Katsu con "nos vemos luego". Y Kaoru... debe quererlo para tratar de cocinar e invitarlo a probar su comida, está esforzándose mucho por mejorar. Será muy difícil actuar con naturalidad esta noche, creo que...'  
"¡¡¡Aaaaayyyyyyy!!!" gritó Kaoru interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Se había hecho un corte y el dedo le sangraba.  
Kenshin inmediatamente tomó su mano y miró la herida con preocupación. Luego acercó a Kaoru hasta un recipiente con agua y como no tenía ningún trapo a mano usó su propia camisa para limpiar la sangre. Kaoru observaba todos sus movimientos amorosamente. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, tan segura, tan protegida. Kenshin acababa de arruinar su único gi para ayudarla y hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa si hubiera sido necesario. Y ella no podía ayudarlo con su melancolía. Entonces se sintió tan inútil que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Cuando Kenshin la vio pensó que era por la herida y se acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas con el pulgar, tomando su rostro con el resto de la mano.  
"Esta bien, Srta. Kaoru, es un pequeño corte, yo terminaré la cena, no se preocupe."  
Una vez más Kaoru se dio cuenta de cuánto él se preocupaba por ella. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que solo estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro. "Kenshin..." sus ojos brillaban "Kenshin, déjame ayudarte, por favor dime lo que te sucede." Kenshin bajó la mirada pero no dejó sostener el rostro de la chica "Kenshin... por favor... odio verte así". Kenshin no respondía. Entonces Kaoru lo abrazó fuertemente, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del shockeado Kenshin, y esperó a que él le devolviera el gesto. Finalmente él respondió al abrazo y permanecieron así un largo rato, los dos llorando silenciosamente: Kaoru por no poder ayudar a Kenshin, y Kenshin porque cada vez se sentía más herido con la actitud desconcertante de Kaoru. 'Ya no puedo entender. Por la tarde está con otro. Luego viene y me trata con tanto... cariño. Te amo Kaoru.'  
----------------------  
¿Qué será lo que encontró Kenshin en el piso de la casa de Katsu?  
¿Cuáles serán los planes de Kaoru al invitar a Katsu a cenar?  
¡Esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo, a la misma batihora, por el mismo baticanal! (¿o debería decir en la misma Kenshistoria por la misma Kenshipágina o algo así?).  
Manden reviews!!! 


	5. La cena

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...  
  
Lamento avisarles que no van a tener más capítulos por una semana porque me voy de vacaciones. Cuando vuelva me pongo con todo, ok?  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo  
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 5_ La cena  
  
La cena estaba servida y todos estaban empezando a comer. Katsu se había instalado al lado de Kaoru para poder hablar con ella.  
"Kaoru, ¿te dijeron algo Sano o Kenshin de lo sucedido hoy por la tarde?"  
"No..."  
"Estuvieron en casa. Cinco minutos después de que te fueras. Y revisaron cada rincón minuciosamente. Es obvio que estaban buscándote."  
"¡¡¿¿Ehhh??!! ¡Oh no! Yo sabía que Kenshin me había visto aquel día... ¿Qué les dijiste?"  
"Actué como si nada fuera, por supuesto. Pero Kenshin no parecía conforme. Hubo unn momento en el que pareció ver algo en el piso, y luego me miró con esos ojos... Fue muy extraño."  
"¿Y ahora cómo terminarás?"  
"No creo que vuelvan mañana, pero deberías hablar con Megumi nuevamente y explicarle la situación, solo para estar seguros de que nada pase. Mañana terminaré contigo, por lo tanto será el último esfuerzo. Respecto de Kenshin, no creo que necesitemos que pase mucho tiempo con él, no puedo borrar su rostro de mi cabeza. Solo necesitas sacarle una sonrisa para que yo la vez y creo que podré hacerlo esta misma noche."  
"¿Terminar esta misma noche? Pero Katsu, estás tomándote demasiadas molestias."  
"No, realmente me agrada hacerlo, además vas a ayudarme a conseguir nuevos clientes, solo necesitas mostrar el buen trabajo que hice para ti y recomendarme, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?"  
"¡Claro que si! Pero no entiendo por qué te apuras a terminarlo esta noche..."  
"Será mejor así, podrás disipar las sospechas de Kenshin y yo no tendré que esconderme de Sanosuke. Créeme, me encanta hacerlo, pero prefiero sacarme el peso de encima cuanto antes."  
"Si, tienes razón, hablaré con Megumi."  
  
Después de comer Kenshin, Sano y Katsu se reunieron alrededor de una fogata en el patio, mientras las tres mujeres (Kaoru, Megumi y Tae) charlaban sentadas en la entrada de la casa.  
  
"Katsu, amigo, sentimos lo de hoy." dijo Sano, aunque Kenshin parecía indiferente.  
"Está bien, no hay problema, deben haber estado buscando algo muy importante para ponerse así"  
"En realidad sí. Lo que pasa es que..."  
"Sano, no deberías molestar al señor Katsu con ese tipo de problemas." lo cortó Kenshin. Sano entendió que debía callarse y Katsu, aunque se moría de ganas de escuchar lo que Sano iba a decir, prefirió no precipitar las cosas.  
  
Mientras tanto Kaoru y Megumi le habían explicado todo a Tae y las 3 estaban planeando la distracción de mañana.  
"Lo peor es que ahora también hay que deshacerse de Sanosuke" dijo Kaoru preocupada.  
"¡Ya se lo que haremos! Lo principal es mantenerlos separados, para que Sano no esté metiéndole ideas al pobre de Kenshin. Así que yo me quedaré con Sanosuke y Tae se hará cargo de Kenshin..." Dijo Megumi.  
"Qué raro que no elijas a Kenshin" dijo Kaoru.  
"No soy tan tonta como para pensar que Kenshin se quedaría conmigo tan fácilmente en una situación así, bastante me costó la última vez. Además Tae puede mantenerlo ocupado con algo del restaurante."  
"Es verdad, además no tardaré mucho, solo debo recoger el paquete, piensa terminarlo esta misma noche."  
"¿No vas a decirnos qué es?" preguntó Tae con curiosidad.  
"No. Es una sorpresa para Kenshin, algo personal. Es suficiente que lo vea Katsu, y solo porque lo está haciendo."  
"Está bien, será inútil insistir, mejor vallamos con los muchachos, parece que no están pasándola muy bien, especialmente Katsu..."  
  
La verdad es que el clima entre ellos estaba bastante tenso y las chicas llegaron en buen momento.  
"¿Dónde están Tsubame y Yahiko?" preguntó Tae preocupada.  
En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los dos niños habían desaparecido empezaron a buscarlos llamándolos a los gritos. Hasta que a Sanosuke se le ocurrió buscar algo de beber en la cocina y los encontró dormidos.  
Cada uno se retiró a su casa y quedaron solo Kenshin y Kaoru limpiando todo en silencio. Al teminar Kenshin se sentó delante de la fogata que aún estaba encendida y Kaoru decidió sentarse a su lado. Ahora tenía una pista de lo que le pasaba. Pero tampoco podía pasarse la vida vigilándola.   
"Kenshin"  
"¿Mmm?"  
La chica se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
"Nunca dudes de mi, Kenshin. Nunca me dejes. Y por favor confía en mi, siempre."  
Kaoru había cerrado los ojos y permanecía quieta.  
"¿Por qué dice eso Srta. Kaoru?"  
"No lo se" mintió "Solo tenlo en cuenta"  
"Está bien" 'Kaoru... No tienes una idea de cuánto me gustaría... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Katsu, en ti, en tus visitas a escondidas... No puedo...'  
Y los dos se quedaron así por un largo rato.  
  
----------------------  
¿Qué será lo que encontró Kenshin en el piso de la casa de Katsu?  
¿En qué terminará tanta desconfianza?  
¡Esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo, a la misma batihora, por el mismo baticanal! (¿o debería decir en la misma Kenshistoria por la misma Kenshipágina o algo así?).  
Manden reviews!!! 


	6. ¿Cansado de sospechar?

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Adivinen qué: ese intento de vacaciones que tuve salió terrible, así que ya estoy de vuelta!!!! ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar de nuevo en mi casa!

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

__

Capítulo 6_ ¿Cansado de sospechar?

Kenshin se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente. Báh, no muy tarde realmente, tarde para el horario al que él suele despertarse. Estaba cansado, nunca le pasaba esto, no podía terminar de abrir los ojos. No tenía ánimos de salir. Juntó fuerzas para vestirse y se arrastró fuera de la habitación. Afuera la repentina luz del sol no lo dejaba ver bien. Después de acostumbrar la vista empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y chocó con Yahiko: "¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto Kenshin?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!", y siguió su camino hacia el dojo refunfuñando cosas que Kenshin afortunadamente no escuchó.

En la cocina encontró a Kaoru lavando platos [o como se llame lo que usan allá], que sin dejar de darle la espalda lo saludó alegremente:

"¡Buenos días Kenshin!"

"Buanos días, Srta. Kaoru, ¿qué le pasa a Yahiko?"

"Oh, nada grave, solo está molesto porque fui yo quien preparó el desayuno, ya se le pasará..." respondió girando sobre sí misma para mirarlo con una sonrisa que repentinamente se convirtió en cara de preocupación "...¡Kenshin! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?"

"¿¿Ehh??"

"Pues debes haber tenido una terrible pesadilla..."

"¿Pesadilla?" '¿Por qué podría yo ten... Katsu."

"Deberías verte en un espejo" le dijo acercándose a arreglar el cabello del pelirrojo "tu cabello es un gran desastre, tienes ojeras y tus ojos están colorados... Ve a acostarte"

"P-pero... ¡acabo de levantarme!"

"¡Ve a acostarte o tendré que obligarte!" dijo tratando de parecer severa, lo que divirtió mucho a Kenshin "Te llevaré el desayuno y descansarás por una horas más."

"Pero Srta. Kaoru... Tengo cosas que hacer... Esa ropa no va a lavarse sola..."

"Si me obedeces puede que estés mejor para el mediodía y podrás hacer el almuerzo para que Yahiko te perdone. Ahora ¡ve!" 'Espero que no esté enfermo'

Kenshin volvió a su habitación y recibió su desayuno enseguida. Kaoru le puso la mano en la frente y notó algo de fiebre así que le ordenó que se pusiera a dormir y se fue a seguir con sus tareas dejando a Kenshin libre a sus pensamientos.

__

'Es tan adorable, y últimamente se preocupa mucho por mí. Es una persona excepcional, no tendría un romance secreto con alguien como Katsu... Pero ese cabello que encontré en el piso... Adoro su cabello, no puedo estar equivocado. Pero tal vez solo sea una coincidencia. Tal vez solo se encontraron en la calle, a Kaoru se le calló un cabello, este quedó pegado a la ropa de Katsu, Kaoru lo invitó a cenar y el cabello cayó, más tarde, en el piso del apartamento... Oh, vamos, estúpido Kenshin, a quién quieres engañar, estás desesperado por descubrir si Kaoru se cansó de esperarte. Pero solo tiene 20... ¡Por dios! ¡¡Tiene 20 años!! ¡¡La mayoría de las mujeres de su edad están casadas!! ¿Qué he hecho? Debe pensar que no la veo como mujer o algo así... bueno, tal vez he sido algo sobreprotector pero... ¡No! Debo cuidarla, el mundo está lleno de peligros y... Pero luego aparecen tipos como Katsu y todo se derrumba... No. Kaoru no siente nada por él. De seguro es todo un malentendido. Kaoru es... Kaoru es... es...... la persona que más amo en todo el mundo. Estúpido Kenshin.'

Kenshin volvió a dormirse y despertó más tarde sintiéndose mucho mejor. Ya no estaba molesto con Kaoru, ya no dudaba de ella, ya no se sentía deprimido. _'Sólo espero no volver a verla con Katsu por un tiempo...'_

"¡¡Srta.Kaoru!! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! Gracias por todo."

"Me alegro Kenshin. Espero que estés bien porque iremos a almorzar a Akebeko."

"Creí que yo haría el almuerzo..."

Kaoru apoyó su mano en el brazo de Kenshin. "Es que no quería ponerte en ese compromiso cuando acabas de recuperarte..."

Kenshin aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó la mano de la chica con las suyas. "Srta. Kaoru, no debe preocuparse tanto, ya estoy perfectamente bien, gracias a usted."

Kaoru se puso algo colorada y empezó a alejarse "Yo no hice nada Kenshin, deja de decir eso. Además, ¡iremos al Akebeko y no vas a convencerme de lo contrario!" Terminó riendo.

En el restaurante, Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko almorzaron juntos y luego Yahico fue a ayudar a Tsubame [qué ternura], dejando a Kenshin y a Kaoru solos.

"Srta. Kaoru... hay algo que quiero preguntarle..."

"Dime"

"Es que usted... ¿Qué es lo que hace todos los días... después de almorzar, cuando viene al mercado? No es que quiera meterme en su vida..."

"Está bien Kenshin, no te preocupas. Sé que he estado tardando más de la cuenta, pero es que me distraigo mucho en la feria... tu sabes, llegó ese circo occidental y toda la ciudad está llena de cosas bonitas para ver..." _'Je je, Kaoru, que buena eres mintiendo.'_

"Ah, si. Siento haber preguntado. No es que haya pensado nada malo..." _'Claro que no, ¿cómo podría YO haber pensado algo malo?'_

"No hay problema." _'Siempre y cuando dejes de seguirme.'_

"¿Querría que la acompañe esta tarde?"

__

'Oh no, Tae, ¿dónde estás caundo te necesito?' pensó Kaoru ante la pregunta.

"¡¡Ken-san!! ¡Necesito pedirte un gran favor!" dijo Tae apareciendo milagrosamente, para tranquilidad de Kaoru "Llegará un cargamento de mercadería dentro de un rato y no tengo nadie que me ayude..."

"Pero es que pensaba acomp..."

"Normalmente se lo hubiera pedido a Sano, pero ya se llevó Megumi" Tae dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kaoru.

Kaoru decidió ayudar a convencer a Kenshin "Kenshin, deberías ayudarla, yo puedo esperarte aquí hasta q..."

"¡Oh no! Tu tienes que ir al mercado por mi, no puedo mandar a Tsubame o a Yahiko porque... ¡porque son pequeños! Tienes que comprarme unas verduras o no podré cocinar esta noche..."

"Pero Srta. Tae " interrumpió Kenshin "No es necesario ir al mercado para comprar verduras, doblando la esquina hay u..."

"¡No!" cortó Kaoru nerviosa _'este estúpido de Kenshin va a arruinar todos nuestros planes'_ "Kenshin, Tae tuvo una terrible discusión con el dueño de esa verdulería, así que tendré que ir al mercado. De todas maneras, no tardaré en volver. Incluso saldré cuanto antes para volver más rápido."

"Perfecto" dijo Tae complacida de que todo saliera ton bien "aquí tienes el dinero, ten cuidado."

Kaoru dejó el restaurante pensando alegremente que por fin conseguiría el regalo y no debería lidiar con las preguntas de Kenshin, claro que tendría que apurarse para dejar el paquete en la clínica (sin que la viera Sano) para que Kenshin no lo viera, porque entonces otra vez las sospechas y la desconfianza y la depresión, 'Eso es algo por lo que no quiero volver a pasar', pensó la chica caminando.

--------------------------------

¡¡Epa!! Parece que Kaoru tiene todo perfectamente planeado.

A los que están ansiosos por saber qué es el regalo sólo puedo decirles una cosa: ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no se den cuenta?!

A mi revier Shiomei, que dice que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía... no sé qué decirte, juro que me esfuerzo. Además escribo en word, que tiene el corrector... De todas maneras es muy normal que me coma o me sobren letras cuando escribo en la computadora porque no lo hago muy bien.

A mis reviewers Minako-chan, Madam Spooky, Hitokiri Lady, mer, y todas las demás (estuve notando que son todas mujeres) les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me dan para seguir con mi fic, me emociono...

El próximo capítulo va a ser muy importante. Por ahí lo hago ahora y lo subo dentro de un rato, o por ahí lo hago mañana... Bué, ustedes saben que yo actualizo todo el tiempo. Besos.


	7. Si nos enojamos, nos enojamos todos y li...

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

¿Les resulta muy confusa la alternación de diálogos y pensamientos? Podría poner los pensamientos en cursiva, ¿no?

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 7_ Si nos enojamos, nos enojamos todos y punto...

En el camino, Kaoru se encontró con Katsu, que había salido un momento y volvía a su casa para darle el regalo a Kaoru.

Cerca de allí pasaban Megumi y Sanosuke discutiendo.

"Te digo, Sano, que puedo hacer el almuerzo en la clínica, el doctor Genzai fue a visitar a su hermana, ¿qué tal si llegara un paciente y no hay nadie?"

"Trabajas demasiado, debes tomarte un descanso. Además nadie va a morir porque te tomes el día libre."

"De eso no podemos estar seguros..."

"Vamos, fuiste tú la que me dijo que me quedara contigo hoy, para hacerte compañía, ¿o no?"

Sano estaba hablando en un tono más bien dulce, Megumi no podía creer que se comportara así, bastante raro era ya que no estuvieran insultándose.

"Sí, ya se que yo te pedí que te quedaras conmigo pero_..." 'Kaoru, espero que valores lo que estoy haciendo por ti'_ "Pero no vallamos al Akebeko, de seguro Tae te hará trabajar en algo... además ya tiene a Kenshin para eso." _'¡¡Nó!! ¡¡Estúpida!! ¡¡No debiste decir eso!!'_ "Esteee...digo..."

"¿Kenshin? ¿Cómolo sabes?"

"Oh... ehh... Tae... me dijo que necesitaría ayuda hoy... y que si no te encontraba se la pediría a Kenshin... Bueno, olvídate de eso, ¿por qué no vamos a caminar al río? Comeremos más tarde."

"Estás actuando muy extraña." Megumi puso cara de circunstancia "Pero supongo que es natural que te hallas dado cuenta de que soy muy apuesto y quieras seducirme..."

"¡¡Sano!!" gritó la mujer entre indignada y divertida

"Está bien, está bien... Hacia el río ent... Espera, ¿no es esa Kaoru?"

Megumi ni siquiera se molestó en mirar y trató de apresurar a Sano "No lo sé, vámonos ya."

"No, ¡esa es Kaoru! ¡Y está con otro hombre que no es Kenshin!"

"Por favor Sano, estás alucinando, vámonos ya."

"¡¡¿¿Katsu??!! El muy maldito nos engañó. ¡Tengo que decirle a Kenshin!" Sano salió corriendo en dirección al Akebeko con Megumi detrás tratando de detenerlo, inútilmente, por supuesto.

Cuando Kenshin escuchó lo que Sano le dijo no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente. No podía creerlo. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que todo era una suposición absurda y ahora... Son no dejaba de gritarle que reaccionara, que fuera a reclamar lo que es suyo, que no dejara que le pasaran por encima, que entre los dos le enseñarían a Katsu... Pero Kenshin no lo escuchaba. No sabía qué pensar. Estaba fuera de sí. 

De pronto, una profunda ira empezó a subirle por la piel hasta que ya no pudo soportar y salió corriendo, sus ojos violetas convertidos en ámbar, Sano detrás de él, y Megumi, que recién llegaba paro ya se había dado cuenta de todo, detrás de los 2.

Todo fue muy rápido para Kaoru. Katsu estaba dándole un gran paquete y ella reía con un comentario que había hecho sobre la cara de Kenshin el día anterior. De pronto un fuerte golpe en la puerta delantera y la aparición de un Kenshin, no, mejor dicho, de un Battousai enfurecido que se paró delante de ellos mirándolos fijamente. E inmediatamente la llegada de Sano, que se adelantó diciendo:

"¡¡Así es como queríamos encontrarlos!!"

"¡¡Sano, exijo una explicación a todo esto!!" gritó Kaoru enfurecida.

"¡Tú eres la que nos debe explicaciones! ¿Qué es lo que hacías en casa de Katsu, tan alegre?"

Kenshin, mientras tanto, permanecía en su lugar, pero sus ojos estaban volviendo a su color original al tiempo que pensaba _'¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Perdí el control, y ahora ella va a odiarme! ¡No tengo derecho a meterme en su vida! ¡Es una mujer independiente, y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?'._

Pero Sano seguía jugando el papel de amigo indignado.

"¿Y qué es ese paquete tan interesante? ¿Alguna pruba de amor? ¿Viste eso Kenshin?" preguntó son darse vuelta a verlo "¡Deberías revisarlo!" Y le arrebató el paquete a Kaoru para dárselo a Kenshin.

"¡Espera, Sano, no lo hagas!" intentó Katsu.

"¡Tú no hables! Ya nos encargaremos de ti. Vamos, Kenshin, tómalo."

Kenshin no atinaba a moverse, miraba el paquete y luego a Kaoru, y la veía tan molesta que empezaba a imaginarse haciendo cualquier cosa para que lo perdonara. Y ya no le molestaba si Kaoru amaba a otro, porque estaba convencido de que ella no querría a alguien tan estúpido como él. Y si la posibilidad existía, él la había arruinado convirtiéndose en Battousai e irrumpiendo en su vida privada. 

Cuando Kaoru vio lo que Sano trataba de hacer llegó al límite de su paciencia. _'No voy a dejar que arruine todo el trabajo que me he tomado. Nadie verá eso hasta el cumpleaños de Kenshin. ¡Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto!'_

"¡¡SANO DAME ESE PAQUETE!!" Kaoru le dio una fuerte cachetada al luchador dejándolo shockeado "¡¡Cómo se atreven a irrumpir de esa manera en la casa de una persona!! ¡Rompieron la puerta e insultaron al dueño como si fuera culpable de un terrible crimen!"

Sano trató de decir algo pero Kaoru no lo dejó "¡¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!! Katsu ha estado ayudándome mucho con un favor que yo necesitaba y le estoy infinitamente agradecida, ¡¿cómo pueden siquiera pensar que tienen derecho de hacer lo que hicieron hoy?! Y Kenshin, " agregó bajando la voz mirando directamente al pelirrojo avergonzado "Estoy profundamente desilusionada de ti. Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de actuar de esta manera. No me hubiera extrañado de Sano pero tú..." Kenshin no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos porque ya sabía lo que vería: rabia, pero más que nada dolor. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Kaoru decidió que ya era suficiente.

"Quiero estar sola por un rato. Por favor no me sigan." dijo secamente y fue hasta la puerta, donde se dio vuelta "Y no se vallan sin haber ayudado a Katsu con la puerta, al menos no pierdan su dignidad y pídanle disculpas." 

En el momento en el que Kaoru atravezaba la puerta llegó Megumi muy agitada.

"¡K-k-kaoru! -respiración- ¡no-pude-detenerlos! -más respiración- ¡son- más rápidos que yo! -respiración al cuadrado- ¿Estás- respiración- bien?"

"No te preocupes, Megumi, en situaciones como esta uno conoce a los que lo rodean. Creo que fue mejor así." dijo Kaoru y siguió caminando.

"¿A-dónde-vas?"

"A caminar. No te preocupes. Estaré bien."

Ni bien Kaoru se retiró, Megumi entró en el apartamento y miró a los dos amigos, Sano confundido y Kenshin emocionalmente destruido.

"Valla," les dijo irónicamente "esta vez sí que la hicieron buena, ¿eh?"

----------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pooooooorrrrrrrr fiiiiiinnnnnnnn!!!!!!! Tengo planeada esta parte desde que empecé. Creo que me salió bastante bien, ¿no? Definitivamente voy a poner los pensamientos en cursiva siempre, si no es muy confuso.

Espero que les guste, para seguir quiero llegar a 28 reviews, no es tanto, tengo 20, vamos, ustedes pueden.

Báh, igual si me agarra la inspiración seguro que sigo igual, pero no mañana, ni pasado.

Ay, no, me siento mal. No debería poner condiciones para seguir, lo hago por placeer.

Bueno, está bien, la voy a seguir cuando pueda tenga o no los 28 reviews, pero ustedes manden igual sus reviews, ok?

Besos mariposa para toda latinoamérica, especialmente Cuba, Venezuela, y Colombia, que es donde nació Betty la fea, la mejor novela que vi en mi vida.

Si algún lector es de otra nacinalidad, por favor, no se ponga celoso, ya voy a saludar a otros países.

Debería dejar de escribir pavadas.

En este momento.

Ahora.

Ya.


	8. Algo logramos con todo esto, ¿no?

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Ayer vi Seisouhen y casi me muero de tristeza. Medio como que ya me sacó un poco las ganas de escribir el fic, porque yo quería hacer una historia que tuviera concordancia con la historia real pero obviamente no tiene nada que ver. ¡¡Por quéééééé!! No voy a decir mucho más por si no la vieron, pero les digo que si no quieren que todos sus sueños y esperanzas acerca de Rurouni Kenshin se vean derrumbados, no la miren, o al menos sepan que es mejor no tomársela tan en serio como yo.

También traté de ver 'El réquiem de los Ishin Shishi', pero le faltaba casi todo en el medio y el final, qué bronca. No me voy a calentar por bajarla de nuevo, de todas maneras me parece que no es muy buena, ¿no?

Ahora, llendo al tema de los reviews: 1) Entiendo que quieran capítulos más largos pero a veces no da para más, además para hacerlos más largos tengo que llenarlos de boludeces y ya los veo a todos insultándome porque pierden el tiempo leyendo un montón de tonterías. De todos modos voy a buscar la manera de complacerlos, pero no les prometo nada. 2)Kaily el ángel diabólico: No chantajeo!!! Al final dije que no importaba!!! Me encanta que me dejen reviews, pero como no tengo sus direcciones, no voy a poder mandar a matarlos si no complacen mis deseos. Las ventajas de la Internet. 3)Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo en los reviews, me dan fuerzas para seguir, aún después de haber visto Seisouhen. ¡¡¡Los quiero mucho a todos!!!

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 8_ Algo logramos con todo esto, ¿no?

Un silencio incómodo reinaba en lo de Katsu hasta que Kenshin decidió arreglar la puerta mientras Megumi sermoneaba a Sano.

"¡Te dije que que pararas! Pero no, tenías que seguir prestándole atención a tu naturaleza de cavernícola. ¡¿Cuándo crecerás Sanosuke?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡¡Acabas de arruinar a Kenshin, a Kaoru, y tu amistad con Katsu!! ¡Tendrás mucha suerte si ellos te perdonan! Por mi parte, ni sueñes con comer en mi casa por un largo tiempo, Sagara, odio que dejen de prestarme atención, espacialmente si es para inmiscuirse en la vida de otros y armar un desastre!!!"

Sano estaba tan confundido que no podía defenderse, "Lo siento", murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

"¡¡¿¿Lo sientes??!! ¡No seré yo quien decidirá tu castigo! Ya no molestarás a Kaoru por hoy, dudo que quiera ver tu ESTÚPIDA cara, ¡pero mañana estarás a primera hora en el dojo y ella te juzgará, ya que es quién más está sufriendo por tu falta de cerebro!!! Ahora VE a pedirle disculpas a Katsu y AYUDA a KENSHIN con la puerta, ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡¡¡YA MISMO!!!"

"S-si, si, ya voy" respondió obedientemente Sano. "Katsu, siento mucho lo que paso, no sé por qué desconfié de ti de esta manera, espero que puedas perdonarme para así seguir siendo amigos."

"Está bien Sano, entiendo que te hallas querido solidarizar con Kenshin, solo que la próxima vez, habla conmigo primero por favor."

"Si. Voy a arreglar tu puerta."

Enseguida Katsu se acercó a Megumi y le habló por lo bajo:

"¿Por qué lo trataste así?"

"Porque es un estúpido y se lo merece"

"Yo creo que lo estás disfrutando..."

"Bueno... ¡Siempre es bueno tener una excusa para gritarle a Sanosuke! ¡¡¡Ho-ho-ho!!!" empezó a reír apareciendo sus orejas de zorra en su cabeza. Katsu suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Umm... pensé que en verdad sentías todo lo que le dijiste"

"En parte. Pero no es tan grave, Kaoru perdonará a Kenshin tarde o temprano y todo volverá a ser tan aburrid... ¡Eh!, digo, tranquilo como antes. Después de todo en realidad no abrieron el paquete, ¿no? Si lo hubieran hecho Kaoru se hubiera puesto a llorar en vez de irse tan tranquila."

"Si, puede que tengas razón" asintió Katsu.

"Por cierto..." agregó Megumi bajando aún más el tono de voz "...¿Qué es lo que había dentro del paquete?"

"¡Oooooohhhh, no! No lograrás que te lo diga. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Kaoru me mataría"

"Oooh, vamos" insistió ella en tono seductor "No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo, ¿Mmmmm...?"

"Olvídalo Megumi. Mejor ocúpate de Sanosuke, a él sí lo tienes controlado." Katsu se retiró a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que Megumi no siguiera molestándolo. Una hora después siente un llamado y cuando abre encuentra a Kenshin agachado sobre el piso.

"Sessha siente los problemas que ha causado y espera que usted lo disculpe por todo. La puerta ha sido arreglada."

"Está bien amigo, no te preocupes. Admito que me asusté al verte entrar como Battousai, pero supongo que yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera si mi mujer viera a otro tipo sin decirme nada, sin la parte de Battousai, por supuesto."

"¿Eeehh? N-no, la Srta.Kaoru no es mi..." dijo él incorporándose.

"Ok, como digas. Solo trata de confiar en ella. Te aseguro que si estuvo aquí estos días no fue por nada malo. Ella te estima mucho, Kenshin"

Kenshin bajó la cabeza "Ya no. Está muy molesta por lo que hice."

"Vamos, no puedes dejarte llevar por eso. Ya lograrás que te perdone."

Kenshin le agradeció y se retiró con Sano y Megumi en dirección al Akebeko. Allí pidió disculpas a Tae por dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Espero que Kaoru esté bien. Ahora ve al dojo, ya tengo a Sanosuke aquí para ayudarme."

Kenshin se fue camino al dojo.

Sanosuke, que todavía estaba algo confundido, siguió obedeciendo las órdenes de las dos mujeres, mientras estas charlaban alegremente de todo lo que había pasado. Pero en un momento escuchó una parte de la conversación:

Tae:- ¿Y por qué Sanosuke está tan dócil?

Meg:- ¡Oohh! Es que aún no termina de entender por qué es tan idiota y no puede pensar en eso y tomar decisiones propias al mismo tiempo, su cerebro no puede con todo eso, por eso obedece todas las que nosotras tomamos por él.

Tae: Y tu no dudas en aprovechar la situación...

Meg:- Hey, algo como esto no pasa todos los días.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír.

__

'Conque esas tenemos...' pensó Sanosuke _'Ya verás, Kitsune, ya verás'_.

Cuando terminó con sus tareas esperó a que Megumi saliera y empezó a seguirla. Cuando ya estaban a un paso de su casa, Sano se hizo notar.

"Sanosuke, te dije que no comerías en mi casa hoy"

"Ohh, Megumi, es que me siento tan culpable"

"Claro, idiota, pero no alcanza con eso para que te perd..."

"No termino de entender por qué soy tan idiota, y pienso tanto en eso que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones porque, tu sabes, mi cerebro no es capaz de tanto, por eso creí mejor seguirte y obedecer todo lo que tu decidas por mí."

"Entonces te ordeno que te vallas a tu propia casa"

"No puedo. Te necesito para que me digas qué hacer"

"Ok, entiendo Sanosuke, es una lástima que me hallas escuchado, ya deja de jugar."

"¿Qué diablos es lo que sucede contigo, Kitsune? Lo que pasó hoy no fue gracioso, pero aún así te aprovechas de la situación sólo para divertirte. Eso es cínico."

Megumi sacó sus orejas de zorra "Ji-ji. Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro tenerte en mis manos."

Sanosuke se sorprendió por el comentario pero en seguida mostró una media sonrisa 'ahora sí que te tengo donde yo quería'.

"Conque eso es, ¿cierto? Adoras tenerme entre tus manos..."

Megumi se puso seria. "Espera, no se lo que estarás pensando pero ni se te ocurra..."

"Oh, ya no finjas Megumi, sé que te gusto." 'Je-je, te estás asustando, ¿verdad? Pedirás perdón de rodillas por humillarme. Aún no sabes lo que Sagara Sanosuke es capaz de hacer para vengarse'. "No puedes evitarlo. No lo niegues, Megumi, me adoras" Sano seguía acercándose hacia Megumi, que estaba totalmente desconcertada con la actitud del luchador. Sano esperaba que ella se rindiera y le pidiera perdón, pero Megumi aún no haría eso.

__

'Ya entiendo... está tratando de asustarme. Cree que voy a disculparme por un poco de diversión. Pero está muy equivocado. Veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar...' 

Sanosuke ya la había tomado de la cintura y comenzaba a apretarla contra sí mismo. Megumi estaba por pegarle una buena cachetada, pero algo la detuvo. 'No, no llegará tan lejos, no tiene el coraje suficiente...'

"Vamos, Megumi. Solo dilo. Di 'Sanosuke, eres mi hombre y deseo que te quedes conmigo', deja de contenerte".

Entonces una fuerza extraña se apoderó de Megumi:

"Sanosuke, eres mi hombre. Y deseo que... ¡ah!"

Ni siquiera ella misma podía entender por qué había dicho eso. Tenía una mano sobre la boca y bajó la cabeza. Sanosuke permanecía en estado de shock. Ni siquiera se movió para dejar de abrazarla.

"Kitsune..." dijo suavemente Sano.

Megumi alzó la vista. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sano vio su rostro vencido por primera vez a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Kitsune..." repitió con una sonrisa. Y lentamente fue cerrando el espacio entre los labios de la doctora y los suyos hasta que los dos se unieron en un profundo beso de varios minutos. Caían lágrimas por los ojos de Megumi y a Sanosuke empezaban a temblarle los brazos. Cuando separaron sus labios ya no podían separar sus cuerpos y entraron juntos a casa de Megumi, para continuar puertas adentro olvidándose de todo lo demás por el reto de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin esperó a Kaoru, que llegó al dojo poco después del atardecer con su paquete en las manos. Kenshin se acercó a ella con la mirada en el suelo.

"Srta. Kaoru... yo... La cena está lista, iré a calentársela."

"No te molestes. No tengo hambre. Voy a dormir."

Y se retiró a su cuarto sin siquiera mirarlo, dejando a Kenshin terriblemente desarmado. _'Cuando pensaba que tenías un romance estaba muy deprimido. Pero ahora también estoy desesperado. Oh, Kaoru, no sé que hacer para que me perdones. Espero que puedas hacerlo. Espero que me escuches alguna vez. Espero que no me odies. Te amo, Kaoru'_.

--------------------------

¡Bien! Ahí tienen, un capítulo largo y de contenido satisfactorio.

La verdad es que no pensaba hacer eso con Sano y Megumi hasta hace una hora, pero de repente me vino la inpiración. ¡¡Ay qué linnnndoooooooooo!!

Besos para todos: ¡¡Chuiiiiiiiiik!!

Ai


	9. La mañana más larga

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Che, nadie me dijo si le gustó la parte de Megumi y Sano, encima me gasté haciéndoles un cap más largo y todo, qué desilusión, yo estaba a tiempo de cambiarla pero ahora ya la voy a dejar y listo... Bué, Bon apetit!!

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 9_ La mañana más larga

Mañana siguiente. Kenshin se levantó muy temprano para empezar sus quehaceres. 

__

'Kaoru... ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? No alcanzará con los quehaceres comunes... Tengo que hablar con ella, a solas. Tal vez no sea tan difícil. Tal vez ella se ablande, tal vez hoy ya no esté tan enojada. Tal vez pueda volver a ver su sonrisa dentro de poco. Eso espero.'

En ese momento Kaoru salió de su cuarto: seria y cortante como la noche anterior.

"Buenos días Srta. Kaoru"

Kaoru pasó hacia la cocina sin siquiera mirarlo y solo dijo un seco "hola".

__

'Pensándolo bien, puede que sí sea difícil. Incluso más de lo que me imagino'.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Megumi, la doctora ya estaba lista para salir, pero Sano no despertaba. Con suavidad se acercó a su oído y acariciando su pecho susurró

"Sano, cita con Kaoru..."

"Mmmmmm... ¿Kitsune?"

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

Sano abrió los ojos sonriente, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

"Megumi... ¿tengo que ir a lo de Kaoru? Creí que ya me habías perdonado..."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con Kaoru. Aún creo que tuviste gran parte de la culpa en lo que pasó ayer. Por cierto... ¿por qué diablos metiste tu nariz en ese problema?" preguntó levantándose y arrojándole su ropa.

"Tu sabes, solidaridad, compañerismo, tiempo para perder..."

"Sano..."

"¡Es que no podía ver a Kenshin de esa manera! Las dudas lo estaban matando de un disgusto."

"No por eso tenían que Kaoru casi muriera por un disgusto también. Además ni Kenshin ni tu tenían buenas razones para pensar así, más aún siendo Katsu un buen amigo tuyo."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Iré al dojo a disculparme con Kaoru."

"Bien, porque se nos ha hecho tarde y no puedo dejarte aquí e ir a la clínica, los vecinos armarían un escándalo. Debo asegurarme que nadie te vea salir."

Sanosuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que te interesa lo que digan los vecinos?"

"... P-por supuesto... Soy una doctora y debo mantener un perfil respetable..."

"Entiendo... Y dime, ¿qué tendría de malo que te vieran conmigo?" preguntó con una chispa de enojo en los ojos que Megumi no notó.

"Normalmente nada, pero, tu sabes, '¡El luchador callejero sale de la casa de la doctora a estas horas de la mañana! ¡Pasaron la noche juntos! ¡Esa doctora no es tan correcta y respetable después de todo!' y ese tipo de cosas que suele decir la gente" decía ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta para ver si había alguien cerca.

Sano estaba herido. "Entiendo..." dijo mirando él también hacia fuera.

"Gracias por comp..."

"Ya no voy a molestarte, ni a ti ni a tu honor." terminó él saliendo a paso rápido.

Megumi apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo detrás de él.

Algunas cuadras después se atrevió a llamarlo sin llamar la atención del resto de la gente.

"¡Sano! Creí que comprendías. No puedo arriesgar mi reputación, es mi trabajo Sano, vivo de eso."

"Claro que lo comprendo, te avergüenzas de mí. Pero es que algunos no tenemos un oficio elegante para ocultar nuestro pasado, ¿sabes? Aún cuando no hemos causado la muerte de nadie con nuestras drogas."

Megumi dejó de caminar un momento cuando oyó eso. No toleraría su insolencia. Ella no había elegido su vida, por lo menos hasta que pudo elegir ser doctora. Y no arruinaría su más importante elección por nada.

"¡¡Tal vez lo que se necesite no sea un oficio elegante, Sagara!! ¡¡Tal vez alcance con conseguir un trabajo, con dejar de vivir a expensas de los demás!! ¡¡Tal vez sea eso y no el pasado lo que diferencie a las personas!!"

A esto Sanosuke también paró y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"Tal vez un poco de dignidad alcanzaría para que dejen de mirarte de reojo." Terminó ella.

"Ya, Megumi, se que estás por encima mío" dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos " todos lo saben. Y también se que nunca lograré alcanzarte. Pero por un momento, solo por un pequeño, y maravilloso, momento, pensé que la distancia entre nosotros se había cerrado. Lamento mucho haber puesto en peligro tu dignidad Megumi. Adios." Luego de eso siguió caminando. Megumi se quedó quieta observándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar. 'Pero por un momento, solo por un pequeño, y maravilloso, momento, pensé que la distancia entre nosotros se había cerrado' Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Después de un rato siguió su camino hacia el dojo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No tengo ningún hombre escondido en mi cuarto, si a eso viniste."

Esa era Kaoru hablándole al recién llegado Sanosuke.

"Solo vine a pedirte perdón Kaoru. Se que no debí entrometerme en todo esto, ¡diablos! Ni siquiera se qué estaba pensando. Solo que ví a Kenshin tan deprimido que no pude evitar sentir que... que tenía que ayudarlo. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder. Y creo que también hablo en nombre de Kenshin. Tienes que perdonarlo Kaoru"

"Gracias por tus consejos Sanosuke, pero creo que no los necesito. En cuanto a ti, espero que aprendas a pensar antes de hacer."

"Sólo dime qué puedo hacer..." suplicó el luchador.

"No hay nada que necesite de ti"

"Vamos, algo, cualquier cosa que me sirve de castigo, tu sabes, para que aprenda y todo eso..."

"Dudo que me sirve de algo castigarte, Sanosuke, ya no eres un niño, aunque a veces te comportes como uno"

"¡Por favor Kaoru! ¡No puedo soportar esto! Es decir, ni siquiera actúas con normalidad, vamos, un pequeño castigo, te hará sentir mejor, conmigo, o más bien eso espero."

Kaoru suspiró. No se lo sacaría de encima a menos que lo complaciera.

"Bien, Sano, si tanto insistes... Tu castigo será servir a Megumi durante una semana."

"¿A Megumi? Oh, no creo que ella quiera eso... Rebajaría su dignidad que la vieran conmigo"

Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad _'¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos para que Sano reaccione de esa manera? parece realmente tocado...'_.

Sano siguió "Pensé que querrías que limpiara el piso o algo así"

Kaoru mejoró mínimamente su expresión luego de sus pensamientos respecto de Megumi y Sano.

"O, de ninguna manera, no quiero tenerte tanto tiempo en el dojo. Pero si Megumi no desea colaborar entonc..."

"Cuenta conmigo, Kaoru" Dijo la mujer doctor desde la puerta.

"Bien, entonces todo está solucionado. Megumi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Las dos entraron en la habitación mientras Sano se acercaba a Kenshin, lavando, que había escuchado todo.

__

'Kaoru parecía muy enfadada también con Sano. Pero es diferente. A él sí le habla. Pero le dijo que no quería tenerlo mucho tiempo en el dojo, ¿será lo mismo conmigo? Que haré qué haré qué haré...'

"¡¡Ken-shin!!"

"¡Oro! Sano, no es necesario gritar, estoy a tu lado."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Kenshin, hacía rato que estaba hablándote y tu no reaccionabas!"

Kenshin se ruborizó, había sido muy evidente "Lo siento"

"Está bien, entiendo cómo te sientes. Tienes que vivir con una mujer que no desea tenerte cerca, lo mismo me sucederá con Megumi esta semana, pero al menos Kaoru solo está enojada y sabes que se le pasará, Megumi en cambio me desprecia"

Kenshin no entendía por qué Sano decía eso pero sospechaba que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero prefirió dejar las preguntas para otro momento.

"Tal vez no se le pase"

"¿Ehh? ¿Estás loco? Jou-chan no durará demasiado así, especialmente contigo. Tu sabes cómo es ella cuando se enoja, tú has sido su debilidad desde que la conozco..."

"Ojalá fuera así"

Megumi y Kaoru salieron de la habitación. La doctora le había contado todo a Kaoru, cuya expresión estaba ahora notablemente más relajada, de seguro por saber que alguien había avanzado en su romance.

Yahico recién se levantaba y reclamaba el desayuno. [Eso solo lo agregué para remarcar que Yahico todavía existe, solo que no tiene ninguna participación].

Megumi se fue con Sano.

Un nuevo día empezaba en el dojo Kamiya, y no sería uno fácil.

--------------------------------

Acabo de darme cuenta de que por más que quiero poner los pensamientos en cursiva no puedo porque el tipo de documento *.txt no lo "agarra". Van a tener que conformarse con '...'.

__

Actualización del 17-02: haciéndole caso a Hitokiri lady voy a pasar todos los capítulos a html para poder hacer la cursiva en los pensamientos. Aunque no me gusta mucho porque cada vez que aprieto enter deja un renglón en blanco, entonces no se nota la separación de escenas.

Qué bajón lo de no poder entrar a ff.net por 2 días, el viernes fui re contenta para subir este cap y me encontré con que estaba suspendido por dos días, ¡ufa!

Me encantó poner a Sano en 'modo sensible', ¿no es copado?

Saludos especiales a Moonlight, mi amiga boliviana.

Bué, un besote.


	10. Rurouni

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...  
  
No me gusta en hatml. Los voy a dejar en txt, lo siento si confunden los pensamientos.  
¿Ustedes sabían que Kari, de digimon, se llamaba Kamiya de apellido? Yo no, y me llamó mucho la atención.  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo  
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 10_ Rurouni  
  
Megumi caminaba algo insegura con Sano detrás. La situación no solo era incómoda, sino también muy rara. Habían pasado la noche juntos, hasta 2 horas antes todo era perfecto entre ellos. Y ahora la frialdad y la indiferencia. Y el dolor. Y era culpa suya. Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser culpa suya, pero esta vez lo era.   
"Sano. Puedes volver a tu casa si quieres, Kaoru no tiene que saberlo."  
"A pesar de lo que puedas pensar aún me queda algo de honor, y no voy a mancharlo incumpliendo mi palabra: Kaoru me pidió que siguiera tus órdenes por una semana y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás, puedes decirles que solo soy un sirviente, incluso podría ser bueno para tu imagen..."  
Megumi bajó la cabeza. Las cosas serían más difíciles de lo que pensaba.  
  
Kaoru pasó los dos días siguientes ignorando o evitando a Kenshin, quien pasaba el tiempo lamentándose por su actuación estúpida y por sus fallidos intentos por hablar con ella.  
  
'Estúpido Kenshin, ¿piensa que voy a conformarme con me pida perdón y lave la ropa? ¡Nadie desconfía de Kaoru Kamiya injustamente sin arrepentirse! Aunque se que él está arrepentido, ¡pero debería saber que tiene que demostrármelo de otra manera! No espero que me proponga matrimonio... aunque no estaría mal... ¡Ya deja de soñar, Kamiya! Solo pido un poco de atención, tal vez algo de tiempo dedicado a mi en vez de a los quehaceres de la casa... Pero Kenshin nunca se dará cuenta de lo que yo quiero. ¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpido! En fin, su cumpleaños será en 3 semanas, si para ese día no abre los ojos tendré que ceder, ya está todo arreglado, envié las invitaciones y planeé todo con Tae y Megumi, no puedo suspenderla... ni quiero hacerlo. Oh, pero serán 3 semanas sumamente difíciles...'.  
  
Kenshin por su parte, no pensaba esperar tanto tiempo.  
'Está tan enojada, no deja de ignorarme, apenas me responde cuando le hablo, el aire se llena de tensión cuando estamos cerca, incluso Yahico trata de pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca nuestro. Si hoy por la tarde las cosas no mejoran de alguna manera, tendré que hacerlo... Ya no soporto ver que la hago tan infeliz. No quiero verla infeliz, y menos por mi culpa. Tendré que dejar el dojo'.  
  
El samurai estaba decidido. Y como era de esperarse, la situación no mejoró, así que hacia el atardecer, Kenshin juntó sus pocas pertenencias, las ató a la sakabatou, y tomó un pequeño envoltorio de tela. Antes de salir se acercó a la puerta del curto de Kaoru y la golpeó.  
"Srta. Kaoru"  
Nada  
"Srta. Kaoru, soy yo"  
Nada aún.  
'Bien, tendré que dejárselo aquí.' pensó suspirando.  
Y dejó el paquetito delante de la puerta, de manera que ella lo viera cuando saliera del cuarto.  
Ya en la entrada del dojo, giró por última vez posando la vista sobre el lugar.  
"Adios." susurró.  
  
En ese intante Kaoru tuvo una fea sensación.  
'¿Qué querría?' se preguntó a si misma combatiendo contra sus deseos de salir a ver.  
'No, Kaoru, no le abriste la puerta, no puedes salir ahora como si nada y decir que no lo escuchaste.'  
Así estuvo por unos 10 minutos hasta que no aguantó más.  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto bruscamente y dijo "¡Kenshin! ¿qué querías?"  
Nadie respondió.  
Kenshin no estaba por ningún lado. No se escuchaba nada que indicara su presencia. De pronto miró hacia abajo y lo vio: el paquete de tela que Kenshin le había dejado.  
Al tomarlo lo sintió algo pesado. Lo abrió.  
"¿Dinero? ¿En qué diablos está pensand... No puede ser... ¡¡Kenshin!!"  
Corrió hasta el cuarto del muchacho y abrió la puerta rápidamente. No necesitó investigar mucho para darse cuenta de que estaba vacío. Simplemente la sakabatou no estaba, y además, había algo... Kaoru sentía su ausencia... Y el presentimiento hace unos momentos...  
  
'Oh, no. ¡¡Estúpido Kenshin!! Tengo que alcanzarlo. Esta vez no podrá dejarme como cuando Shishio... ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?!'  
  
La muchacha salió del dojo corriendo desesperadamente. Sabía que lo alcanzaría pero... ¿qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera?  
-----------------------  
¡¡No me maten!! No quería cortarlo acá, pero a lo que sigue le quiero dar un capítulo aparte. ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡Porque síííí!!!  
¡Je-je-je!  
  
¡Epa! ¿Qué veo? ¡Un botoncito! ¿Y si lo apretamos?¬¬ 


	11. Buscando tu perdón

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...  
  
Les juro que este cap lo iba a subir apenas subí el anterior, pero por una cosa o por otra, me atrasé varias horas...  
  
'...' Pensamiento  
"..." Diálogo  
-------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 11_ Buscando tu perdón.  
  
La muchacha salió del dojo corriendo desesperadamente. Sabía que lo alcanzaría pero... ¿qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera?  
  
El puente. El mismo puente donde la despidió aquella noche. Una de las cosas más difíciles que hizo en su vida. Y la historia se repetía. Solo que esta vez sin Kaoru para abrazarla.  
Kenshin se detuvo para mirar el agua por última vez. No se había atrevido a despedirse de los demás, sería inútil, tratarían de convencerlo para que se quede. De pronto empezó a recordar todos los bonitos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos. Y se dio cuenta de que extrañaría todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Incluso los golpes de Kaoru. ESPECIALMENTE los golpes de Kaoru. Cuando ella demostraba que lo quería cerca.  
Suspiros. Empezó a levantar un pie para continuar su camino. Pero de pronto...  
"¡¡¿¿En qué diablos estabas pensando??!!"  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin no se atrevió a voltear para mirarla.  
  
"¡Es a ti a quien le estoy hablando! ¿Creíste que solucionarías todo con dinero?"  
"N-no, sessha solo quería..."  
"¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!! ¡¿Cómo pensaste que me sentiría si te dejara ir de esta manera?! ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?"  
Kenshin permanecía en silencio.  
"¡Estoy esperando que me respondas!"  
Ahora sí el muchacho se dio vuelta pero no levantó la vista del suelo.  
"Sessha supuso... Sessha supuso que sería mejor dejar de molestarla con su presencia..."  
"¿Supuso? ¡Pues deberías decirle a Sessha que empiece a dar uso a su cabeza!"  
"P-pero... Srta. Kaoru, usted no dejaba de ignorar a Sessha, no hablaba con él, no lo miraba, hasta empecé a sentir que trataba de evitarlo. Además usted le dijoa Sano que prefería tenerlo lejos del dojo..."  
"¿Sano? ¿Por qué metes a Sano en todo esto?"  
"Porque..." Kenshin no sabía cómo explicarse.  
Kaoru suspiró y empezó a caminar en círculos con una mano en la cadera y la otra la movía mientras hablaba, sin darse cuenta de que al mismo tiempo agitaba el paquetito.  
"¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Kenshin! ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando entraste a la casa de Katsu de esa manera? ¡No me respondas! Creo que prefiero no averiguarlo. Pero lo peor fue que todo sucediera de esa manera. ¡Pudiste haberme dicho qué te preocupaba, o al menos tratar de averiguarlo, POR TU CUENTA, SIN ROMPER LAS PUERTAS DE NADIE!!! Sé que definitivamente no te he dado el mejor trato estos días pero creo que te lo merecías. Esperaba que hicieras algo para excusarte, que me dijeras algo que valiera la pena escuchar. ¡Pero cuando pienso que la posibilidad ha llegado a tu mente, abro la puerta y encuentro un paquete de dinero y un cuarto vacío! Kenshin, ¿por qué?"  
El aludido suspiró profundamente.  
"Srta. Kaoru estaba tan enojada conmigo que pensé que sería mejor..."  
"¿Escapar?" Cortó ella sin dejarlo terminar "¿Pensaste que solucionarías el problema escapando? Pues realmente no esperaba una actitud tan cobarde de tu parte, Kenshin."  
Kenshin estaba al borde de la desesperación. Ahora sabía que no solo se había equivocado; su error había sido fatal, en vez de mejorar, la situación empeoraba. Y ya no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos se humedecieron, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se apoyó en sus brazos tensos.  
"¡Sessha no quiso hacer daño! ¡Sessha creyó que sería más fácil para Kaoru-dono tenerlo lejos! ¡Pensó que molestaba! ¡Y ya no podía soportarlo! ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer para obtener su perdón! ¡Sessha está totalmente arrepentido de cualquier daño que halla hecho a Kaoru-dono!"  
'Sí que lo has destruido, Kaoru; no solo se refiere a sí mismo en 3º persona, también a ti' pensaba ella mientras observaba al hombre, a ese hombre invencible a quien nunca imaginó ver llorar, rendirse a su dolor arrodillándose frente a ella.  
"Solo... solo dígame qué hacer, Srta. Kaoru. Por favor. Cualquier cosa. Pero no me ignore, ¡hábleme, golpéeme, insúlteme, ordéneme limpiar el dojo, cocinar, cualquier cosa, pero ya no me ignore! Por favor... por favor..."  
Kaoru no podía permanecer insensible a semejante espectáculo.  
"¡Oh, Kenshin!" Dijo ella agachándose a abrazarlo al tiempo que liberaba sus propias lágrimas "No quiero todo eso, Kenshin, ¡sabes que no quiero todo eso! ¡Me alcanzaría con que te limitaras permanecer en el dojo, con todos nosotros, conmigo!, me alcanzaría con que alguna vez me notaras, Kenshin"  
Un momento después se separó para tomar el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y tratar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo que le costó bastante; Kenshin no podía verla de frente, especialmente con sus ojos rojos. Pero finalmente lo logró.  
'El muy maldito no ha soltado ni una sola lágrima a pesar del estado de sus ojos' pensó ella con una sonrisa irónica antes de continuar hablando.  
"Nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA me dejes de esa manera. Ya ves, no puedes irte sin despedirte, esta es la segunda vez que lo intentas y aún no te da resultado."  
Kenshin emitió una pequeña risita.  
"Srta. Kaoru, siempre la noto, siempre la he notado." Dijo él suavemente refiriéndose a lo que ella había dicho antes. Kaoru miró el suelo con una triste sonrisa meneando la cabeza, 'pues no lo demuestras mucho que digamos' pensó.  
  
"Vamos a casa, Kenshin." Finalizó ella tomándolo de la mano. Los dos se pararon. Kenshin miró el agua correr. Kaoru, que ya lo tenía de la mano, dio un pequeño tirón indicándole que siguiera caminando desde unos pasos más adelante. Él se adelantó casi bruscamente por el tirón y ella aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y el ex-rurouni se paralizó. Kaoru no pudo menos que reír ante ese par de ojos avioletados que la miraban abiertos de par en par.   
"¡Ja ja! Vamos Kenshin, es algo tarde. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de dónde sacaste este dinero mientras caminamos?"  
Kenshin dejó su posición de estatua de hielo, le devolvió una gran sonrisa, y siguió la charla alegremente.  
"Son algunos ahorros míos. Los guardaba para su regalo de cumpleaños, pero dadas las circunstancias, será mejor que usted lo conserve ahora."  
"¡Ni modo! ¡Ya mismo tomas este dinero!"  
"¡¡¿¿Oro??!!"  
"¡No voy a quedarme sin regalo de cumpleaños porque se te ocurre darme el dinero antes de tiempo! ¡No te salvarás de elegir un regalo para mi ni aunque me pagaras! ¡Y tendrás que elegirlo solo porque hablaré con Tae y Megumi para que no te ayuden"  
Kenshin la miró seriamente. "Usted es cruel, Srta. Kaoru"  
En seguida los dos se echaron a reír y siguieron caminando, mano a mano hacia el dojo, mano a mano hacia su hogar.  
  
'Yo siempre la noto, Srta. Kaoru. Siempre la he notado. Ya lo verá.'  
-------------------------------  
Yassstááááááá!!!!!!!!  
Voy a dejar de decir Srta. Kaoru para empezar a decir Kaoru-dono. Me gustaba más en castellano para no mezclar, pero hay vece que queda re choto poner 'Srta. Kaoru', en cambio Kaoru-dono siempre queda bien.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
¡¡¡No se asusten que no termina acá!!!  
Noooooooooooooooooo.  
Falta.  
Bastante.  
Todavía no se cómo los voy a juntar, así que calculo que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, van a tener que sufrir varios capítulos más para llegar al final. Solo puedo adelantarles que nadie muere(jiji). No, en serio, gracias por aguantar mi historia. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos!  
Bechotes.  
Ai 


	12. Los pensamientos de Kitsune

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Muchos besos a todos mis reviewers, y especialmente a Moonlight, que es una capa mandando reviews. Me gustan todos, pero los de ella realmente me levantan la moral!!

Madam Spooky: Lamento no meter más battousai, pero la verdad es que él no tiene nada que ver con el Kenshin de mi historia, además que dentro de mi mente, battousai está muerto, no podría darle un papel real en una historia mía, no me molesta leer otras en que aparezca, pero para el romance con Kaoru no puedo darle más participación de la que le dí. Especialmente porque Kenshin mismo siempre aparenta ser un pobre estúpido, o al menos esa es la imagen que me dio en la serie!!

Y bué, aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Me estoy mordiendo los labios para no dar pistas. Báh, los dedos, ¿no?

Espero que lo disfruten.

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 12_ Los pensamientos de Kitsune

__

'Cinco días. Y aún está enfadado conmigo. Bueno, no es que no tenga una buena razón para estarlo pero… ¡Qué frustración! Obedece todo lo que le digo sin chistar. Extraño mucho sus quejas y hasta nuestras discusiones… Al menos estábamos juntos. Pero ahora… ahora ni siquiera me mira. Me odia. Me detesta. Y es mi culpa, ¿cómo pude decir eso? Tengo que demostrarle que estoy arrepentida… Pero no quiero tirar mi trabajo como doctora por la borda… ¿Qué pensarían los pacientes? ¡Y el doctor Genzai! Oh no, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Megumi?'.

En eso estaba cuando la figura de un hombre alto apareció en la puerta del consultorio seguido por una más pequeña.

"¡Dra. Takani! ¡Este joven es realmente maravilloso! Lo acompañé hasta aquí porque una caja le cayó en la cabeza e insistió en que estaba bien, pero yo creo que sería mejor que usted lo viera; esas cajas estaban muy pesadas." dijo una anciana en tono procupado.

"Pues hizo muy bien, Sra. Kisuke. Gracias por avisarme."

"¡Oh! No hay de qué. ¡Por cierto! Aquí está un dinerillo, casi nada, que quise darle al caballero en pago por sus servicios, pero no quiso aceptarlo (este chico es realmente orgulloso, no puedo creer que trabaje para usted)"

Sano se estaba impacientando con la charla.

'¡Bien, una buena oportunidad para empezar!' Pensó Megumi.

"¡Oh, nada de eso! Él no trabaja para mi, solo está haciéndome algunos favores."

"Bien, de todas maneras, le dejo el dinero a usted, quizás pueda convencerlo de que lo conserve, realmente lo merece, ¿sabe?"

"No lo dudo" respondió la doctora con una sonrisa mirando a Sano de reojo.

Cuando la anciana se fue Megumi pidió al luchador que se sentara.

"Veamos, ¿dónde fue el golpe? Y no me digas que no fue nada, porque no lograrás convencerme."

Sano señaló una parte de la cabeza con el dedo.

"Mmmm… tienes un hematoma. Será mejor que descanses el resto del día. Ahora toma el dinero y ve a prepararte; almorzaremos en el dojo." Decía la doctora poniéndole una pequeña venda.

"No voy a quedarme con ese dinero, tú me ordenaste ayudar a la vieja y lo hice, está dentro del trato. El dinero es tuyo."

"Pues la anciana no piensa de esa manera" respondió ella dulcemente "Vamos, no seas tan orgulloso…"

"¡No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar de orgullo!" Explotó él parándose de repente.

Megumi se sobresaltó y no pudo decir nada. Sano se tranquilizó.

"Supongo que no me necesitarás para caminar hacia el dojo." Megumi negó con la cabeza "Bien, porque prefiero estar solo por un rato, si es que no te molesta" dijo sarcástico.

Megumi bajó la cabeza. Definitivamente, debía encontrar ayuda. Tal vez Kaoru pudiera aconsejarla. _'¡¿KAORU?! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Megumi? ¡Kaoru apenas puede manejar sus propios problemas! ¿Qué solución podría darte?'_. Pero las no tenía más opciones. _'Será mejor intentarlo que arrepentirme toda mi vida…'_

Una hora después..

"¡Megumi! Que bien que ya has llegado. Traté de preguntarle a Sano por qué no habían llegado juntos, ¡pero parece que no está de buen humor!" Saludó Kaoru, terminando la frase con una risa algo burlona.

"Tu te ríes porque todo se arregló con Kenshin, pero Sano está imposible estos días, realmente no estoy pasándola nada bien teniéndolo de 'sirviente'…"

"¡Anímate! Kenshin está preparando es almuerzo y Yahico y Sano están con él, así que tenemos un buen rato solas para que te desahogues."

"A propósito, ¿cómo está portándose MI Ken?" preguntó Megumi con una risita.

"¡Hoy estoy de muy buen humor, querida amiga, y no vas a exasperarme con eso! De hecho, desde lo que pasó es otro día, Kenshin es muy atento conmigo. En realidad es lo que yo buscaba desde el primer momento, pero parece que no elegí el camino correcto… Bien, ya no importa, ahora lo siento más cerca que nunca. Me acompaña a todos lados, pero ya no solo para protegerme, siento que ahora sí quiere acompañarme por estar conmigo. También continuamos con las 'lecciones de cocina', no se si realmente estoy avanzando, pero me divierto mucho viendo sus caras, porque ya no oculta tanto lo que piensa. ¡Oh, creo que al fin está entendiendo! Espero no estar equivocada…"

"¿Qué tiene que entender? ¿Qué estás terriblemente enamorada de él?"

"¡¡Megumi!!" la regañó la joven ruborizándose de pies a cabeza "¡No me refería a eso! Lo que quiero es que entienda que no quiero que actúe como si me debiera algo, sin contradecirme en nada, haciendo todo lo que le pido y más sin chistar, convirtiéndose voluntariamente en una especie de… esclavo; sino que quiero que se muestre como de verdad es, que me deje conocerlo, que se abra…"

"En otras palabras, que se de cuenta de que está terriblemente enamorado de ti…"

"¡¡¡Ya basta Megumi!!!"

Megumi lanzó una pequeña risita burlona seguida de un suspiro.

"Lo siento." Kaoru estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión cuando recordó que Megumi necesitaba más apoyo que ella y se dispuso a escucharla. "Lo siento; pero es que todo este asunto con Sano… Kaoru, ¿prometes ser totalmente discreta si hablo francamente contigo?"

"**A diferencia de ti**, sí, seré discreta con lo que mi amiga me cuenta" Respondió su amiga aprovechando la oportunidad para reprochar a la doctora.

"Buen golpe, Kaoru, ya entendí la indirecta, ahora, ¿vas a escucharme o no?"

"¡Soy toda oídos!" Respondió la chica satisfecha.

Megumi le contó la actitud de Sanosuke los últimos días, y especialmente la de esa mañana. Luego le explicó cómo se sentía.

"No sé qué hacer. No quiero que terminemos así, pero ser médica es un sueño hecho realidad, quizás el único." Terminó con tristeza.

Kaoru escuchó todo atentamente. Luego se puso pensativa. _'Es una situación incómoda: está en juego su profesión y el amor de su vida. Aunque tal vez esté exagerando…'_

"Megumi, piénsalo de esta manera: eres médica y la gente acude a ti porque necesita tu ayuda, no por tu vida personal."

"Kaoru, supongo que sabes que hay rumores por ahí de que Kenshin y tú…"

"¡No me lo recurdes! Cuando pienso que la gente es tan estúpida…"

"Bien, bien; ahora, ¿cuántos estudiantes has tenido en el dojo los útimos 6 meses? ¡Yahico no cuenta!"

"…" Kaoru parecía no entender.

"¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Las madres no quieren que sus hijos estudien contigo!"

Kaoru pareció caer de narices en una sucia y horrible realidad: era la jovencita descarada del vecindario.

"¡Oh no! ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! ¡Por algo tengo que dar clases al otro extremo de la ciudad!" Exclamaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

"¿Ahora sí me entiendes?"

"¡La comida está lista, Kaoru-dono!" Se escuchó desde afuera de la salita donde las dos amigas charlaban.

"Será mejor que vallamos" dijo Megumi con resignación.

"Espera Megumi" la paró Kaoru volviendo de sus pensamientos. "Se que es importante para ti tu trabajo en la clínica. También me importa mucho enseñar a otros el estilo Kamiya Kashin. Pero no cambiaría a Kenshin por el dojo lleno de alumnos. Y no estoy hablando de la relación por la que Sano y tu están peleando, si es que me comprendes, por lo tanto deberías preguntarte hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a llegar para lograr la felicidad en tu vida, o mejor dicho, cuál es el camino que realmente te llevará a ella. Y no olvides, que esa respuesta solo puede dártela tu corazón."

Megumi le sonrió agradecida. Después de todo, la joven tanuki sí podía dar consejos.

"¿Desde cuando eres capaz de semejante discurso?" preguntó la doctora un momento después "¡Déjame adivinar! Estabas planeando decírselo a Kenshin para convencerlo de que se case contigo!"

"¡¡¡Meguuuuummiiiiiiiii!!!"

---------------------------------------------

Uy, pensé que iba a terminar acá con el tema de Kitsune y Tori-atama [¿alguien podría por favor decirme qué significan esas palabras?], pero se puso medio largo y es tarde y tengo sueño. No se preocupen que tengo todo fríamente calculado.


	13. Corre, Meggi, corre

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 13_ Corre Meggi, corre.

"Ha sido un muy buen almuerzo, Kenshin, a ver cuándo le enseñas a Jou-chan a cocinar como tú"

"Sanosuuukeeeeee…" repuso Kaoru amenazantemente.

Kenshin se puso su mejor sonrisa casual y defendió a su anfitriona.

"En realidad, Sano, Kaoru ha hecho buenos avances, tal vez puedas descubrirlo por ti mismo uno de estos días"

"No, gracias, creo que mejor visitaré a Tae en cuanto termine mi castigo."

__

'¿Eso fue una indirecta?' Pensó Megumi.

"¡¡Perfecto!! ¡No pensaba seguir dándote de comer de regalado ni aunque fuera para envenenarte!" gritó Kaoru ofendida "Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡Tal vez valdría la pena!" dijo burlona.

Yahiko y ella comenzaron a reír ante la idea, Kenshin sonreía rascándose la cabeza y Megumi trataba de contenerse, pero cuando hizo el mínimo sonido de risita Sano le lanzó una mirada asesina que la dejo helada. _'Ups…'_.

"Bien…" dijo parándose seria para disimular la incomodidad "Es hora de que vuelva a la clínica. P-puedes quedarte, si quieres" agregó voltéando la vista a Sanosuke.

"¡¡Ohhh no!! ¡Él no va a quedarse aquí sin ti, Megumi, debe seguirte, es su castigo, él mismo lo pidió y tendrá que cumplirlo! Además no quiero molestias, estoy de buen humor hoy y no necesito que él me lo arruine" sentenció Kaoru mirando al luchador de reojo.

"Claro que no, para eso alcanza conmigo" agregó Yahiko.

"¿No tenías que ayudar en el restaurante hoy?" preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No, Tae dijo que…"

"¡Pues de seguro que ya ha cambiado de opinión! Puedes acompañar a Megumi y Sano y luego verás en que puedes ayudar a Tae o a Tsubame, ¡y no te preocupes si se te hace tarde para regresar!" Le dijo prácticamente echándolo.

Momentos después los tres se habían ido y Kenshin lavaba la vajilla.

__

'¡Per-fec-to! Pasaré la tarde con Kenshin, a solas, y sin temor a que me interrumpan…'

"¡Kenshin!" llamó entrando en la cocina "¿Qué harás tú por la tarde?"

"Tengo que ir a pescar para la cena" respondió con su usual sonrisa.

"Ahhh…" dijo ella como desilusionada.

"¿No tiene que dar clases en el dojo Itzumi hoy, Kaoru-dono?"

"No, eso es mañana, tengo la tarde libre. ¡Hmpf, tendré que quedarme sola aquí, qué aburrido!" exclamó exagerando un poco su actitud. _'Vamos Kenshin, tu puedes, di *acompáñame Kaoru*'._

"Puede venir si lo desea, Kaoru-dono" 

__

'Hubiera preferido *acompáñame Kaoru*…' "Oh, ¿en serio? No quiero ser una molestia…"

"¡Nada de eso! Solo déjeme preparar algunas cosas y saldremos en una hora."

"Muy bien, entonces iré a mi habitación por un rato"

Mientras tanto 3 personas no estaban pasándola nada bien.

Sano estaba totalmente tenso, Megumi no lo estaba menos, y Yahiko no soportaba la incomodidad de estar entre esos dos. Normalmente hubiera bromeado al respecto, _'Pero hasta yo se cuándo ese tipo de bromas ponen mi vida en peligro…'_

El silencio duró hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Adentro Tae no pudo evitar algunos comentarios incómodos como "¡Sanosuke! Se nota que te tienen muy bien controlado, ¡no te he visto por aquí por varios días!" o "Parece que por fin Megumi logró algo contigo, ¡hubiera apostado que acabarías así tarde o temprano!", y solo se detuvo cuando las infructuosas señas de "¡Silencio!" de Megumi se hicieron muuuuuy evidentes, y notó la vena que había crecido en la frente de Sano.

"¡Ehh, creo que algo se quema en la cocina! ¡Un placer haberlos visto!" se despidió súbitamente con una enorme gota en la nuca corriendo hacia la cocina.

Sano y Megumi siguieron caminando.

__

'Nunca me pareció que la clínica estuviera tan lejos… De hecho, cuando Sano y yo discutíamos el tiempo pasaba muy rápido…' la doctora miró a su acompañante de reojo 'Sigue mirando para adelante como si yo no existiera. Y su ceño está muy contraído. Pensándolo bien, hasta hoy en el dojo, no lo había visto dejar su gesto de enojo desde aquel día…' En ese momento recordó las palabras de Kaoru "esa respuesta solo puede dártela tu corazón" _'¿Y qué hago si mi corazón no sabe qué responderme? Estúpida Megumi… Tengo que tratar de romper el hielo..'_

"Es un bonito día, ¿verdad?"

"Hmpfsé" fue la respuesta del molesto muchacho.

__

'Mala elección Megumi' se dijo ella a sí misma _'Mejor intentarlo con otra cosa…'_

"Parece que Kaoru tenía muy claro con quién quería pasar la tarde, ¡Estaba decidida a sacarnos de en medio!" dijo riendo incómodamente.

Sanosuke la miró con seriedad y luego volvió a mirar el camino.

__

'¿De dónde salió esa estúpida risa?' pensó ella meneando la cabeza.

"Mmm… sólo faltan 2 días, supongo que eso debe alegrarte." insistió tratando de entrar en un tema más relacionado con él para ver si lograba alguna respuesta.

"Debería alegrarte a ti. Después de esos dos días no tendrás que volver a sufrir el deshonor de ser vista por alguien cerca de mí" Respondió él.

Megumi dejó de caminar. Esas palabras la habían herido.

"Sanosuke"

Él se quedó quieto también pero no volteó para mirarla.

"Ya no soporto esto. No estás obligado a quedarte. No necesito que sigas lastimándome con tu sarcasmo y tu manera de ignorarme todo el tiempo."

"¿YO te lastimo? ¡¡Ohhhhh, discúlpeme princesa Megumi Takani, había olvidado que solo USTED puede herir a otras personas diciendo lo que piensa!!" replicó él girando y agachándose frente a ella.

"No, Sano…" Megumi se daba cuenta de que había echado todo a perder.

"¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos ahorremos estos dos días, ya que son tan desagradables para los dos. Me voy. Adiós, Megumi."

La doctora no pudo reaccionar. Solo cuando él desapareció de su vista atinó a moverse hacia una pared cercana y se apoyó en ella con una mano. Lloraba. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvanecía y estaba cada vez más cerca del piso. Y a cada segundo más y más lárgrimas aparecían en sus mejillas.

__

'Lo perdiste, estúpida Megumi, ¡Tú y tu gran bocota!'

Por reflejo, su mano derecha se apoyó en su pecho.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Ahí estaba.

Latiendo, más fuerte que nunca.

__

'*La respuesta está en tu corazón, Megumi*

Kaoru.

Tal vez no sea tan tarde después de todo.

Tal vez esta sí sea la respuesta.

Tal vez logre ser feliz después de todo.

Tal vez valga la pena intentarlo.'

Repentinamente la doctora se puso de pie y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

__

'Es la tercera vez en la semana que corro detrás de Sanosuke. Espero que al menos tenga sentido.'

-----------------------------------------------

¡Otra vez no pude terminar acá! Qué mala leche, ¿no?

Es verdad que es la tercera vez que corre atrás de Sano en una semana. 1- Cuando Sano iba a salir con ella pero fue corriendo a avisarle a Kenshin que Kaoru estaba con Katsu. 2- Cuando sano le dijo lo del 'maravilloso momento' y siguió caminando para el dojo y ella quedó medio helada. 3- Ahora. Teniendo en cuenta que no es una mina de hacer ejercicio la tengo sufriendo bastante con eso, ¿no? Bué, se lo merece por ser tan mala con el pobre de Sano que siempre fue mi preferido…

Si no lo soluciono para la próxima me tiran tomates, okis?

Besotes!!!


	14. Que digan lo que quieran

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Viernes 21/02/03, 10:45 pm: En este mismo momento mi papá le está pasando la aspiradora A LA VIDEOCASETERA… Somos una familia rara…

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 14_ Que digan lo que quieran

"¡Qué bello día, Kenshin!".

"Muy bello, Kaoru-dono". Respondió el rurouni con una inocente sonrisa.

Kenshin desplegó una lona a orillas del río y se dispuso a pescar, mientras Kaoru descansaba a su lado. De pronto sus pensamientos la pusieron algo inquieta.

"Kenshin…"

"Díme, Kaoru-dono"

"¿Tú sabías… lo que dice la gente?"

"No entiendo a qué se refiere…"

"Sobre tú y… yo…"

"¡Oh! Eso…" Las mejillas del muchacho se ponían coloradas, aunque Kaoru lo superaba por mucho. "P-pues… No se qué decirle… Yo… Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente murmulle cuando me ve pasar, pero si a Kaoru-dono le molesta, puedo mudarme con Sano… o…"

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" Exclamó ella incorporándose repentinamente "No lo decía por eso, sólo iba a preguntarte por qué crees que la gente siempre tienda a pensar mal de las situaciones… singulares."

"Bueno… Supongo que es porque…" a cada palabra se ponía más colorado "…vivimos en una sociedad de costumbres muy arraigadas… Y no es nada común que una joven viva sola, y menos acompañada por un ex asesino… que no es su esposo. Esas situaciones se prestan a interpretaciones… mal vistas por el común de la gente."

Los dos callaron por un momento.

"Estoy muy apenado por causarle esta incomodidad, Kaoru-dono."

Una mano suave se posó sobre la suya. Kaoru estaba ahora sentada a su lado, casi pegada a él, su otra mano sobre su pecho.

"Yo no, Kenshin. No importa lo que diga la gente, la verdad está en nuestros corazones" la chica miraba hacia abajo para ocultar el color de su rostro "Cambiaría todas las viejas costumbres y tradiciones porque te quedes en el dojo… conmigo… para siempre."

Kenshin abrió los ojos bien grandes. _'Para siempre. Eso suena bien. Para siempre…'_

Entonces con su mano izquierda sostuvo la mano de Kaoru y con la derecha hizó que la chica lo mirara a los ojos.

"Es un alivio que me diga eso porque" acercándose "Por un momento creí que tendría que dejar mi verdadero hogar. La idea de no despertar para ver su sonrisa en la mañana… no me gusta."

El corazón de Kaoru latía a 100 pálpitos por segundo, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, cerraban los ojos lentamente, sus manos unidas se hacían pequeñas caricias con los pulgares, las piernas les temblaban…

"¡¡Auxilio!!"

"¡Oro! Koaru-dono, ¡alguien cayó al río!"

'¡¡¡Pues sería bueno que se ahogara!!!' Pensó la chica siendo dejada por Kenshin.

Un rato después el pelirrojo volvía todo empapado y aturdido por los agradecimientos de la madre del niño que había salvado. Kaoru ya había juntado todo, esperaba que eso sucediera.

"¡Mírate, Kenshin! Tenemos que llegar al dojo cuanto antes. Vas a tomar un baño caliente y te pondrás ropa seca, luego tomarás un te e irás a la cama y…"

"¡Kaoru-dono, por favor no se preocupe tanto!"

"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Kenshin, estás empapado, si no nos apresuramos pescarás un terrible resfriado!"

El romance se había ido, y con él la tranquilidad de Kaoru. Ese niño no solo había arruinado SU MOMENTO, sino que también había puesto en peligro la salud de Kenshin. Éste notó la vena que sobresalía de la frente de la kendoka y sus puños apretados y sin darse cuenta tomo su mano para tranquilizarla. También para él era frustrante, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento.

Megumi llegó al pequeño cubículo en que vivía Sanosuke. Tomó aire. Estaba parada delante de la puerta.

__

'Golpear o no golpear… ¿Y si no es aquí donde vino? ¿Y si me echa? ¿Y si… Ya basta Megumi, puede ser tu última oportunidad.' Se tocó el pecho en el área del corazón. Éste latía con mucha fuerza. La respuesta era una sola y debía ser oída. Entonces se decidió. Golpeó la puerta dos veces. Sanosuke abrió y quedó muy sorprendido de verla.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que podrían verte tocando mi puerta?"

"No importa."

El muchacho se sorprendió aún más con esa respuesta.

"Sanosuke, ya no importa lo que la gente diga, no tengo intenciones de seguir pretendiendo que soy feliz disimulando todo lo que siento. En estos días…"

"No soy bueno escuchando los problemas de la gente, Megumi, me alegro por tu descubrimiento pero preferiría que me dejaras en paz"

"¡Pues no voy a irme sin que termines de escucharme!" Increpó decidida. "En estos días tuve oportunidades de sobra para darme cuenta de que la clínica, los amigos, los pacientes, nada tiene ningún sentido cuando no estás cerca. Fueron los días que más lejos de mí estuviste, a pesar de pasar casi todo el tiempo conmigo. Y no lo soporto. No podía seguir así, Sanosuke, no puedo obligarte a que me perdones o a que me quieras, pero al menos quería que supieras que lamento mucho haber dicho lo que dije, porque estaba equivocada. Más equivocada de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Sí eres más importante que lo que la gente diga, por mucho." Cuando terminó estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Enseguida sus deseos de llorar fueron más fuertes y comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse de él, pensando que no querría volver a verla.

Pero una mano fuerte tomó su brazo y no le permitió avanzar. Sanosuke la atrajo hacia sí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la muchacha. Los brazos fuertes del luchador la tomaron de la cintura, y una de sus manos alzaron su rostro para poder verla bien.

"Kitsune, espero que entiendas que después de todo esto me será muy difícil dejar que te alejes mucho" dijo con una sonrisa.

Y la besó. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más profundo y los brazos de Megumi rodearon el cuello de Sano acariciándolo suavemente.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y vieron que tenían espectadores, todos boquiabiertos y susurrando unos a otros.

"Supongo que esto no estaba en tus planes" murmuró el muchacho en el oído de su novia.

Megumi lo miró con cara de '¿quieres probar do lo que soy capaz?' y le pidió que cerrara la puerta, acto seguido lo conducía, más bien lo arrastraba de la mano caminando a toda velocidad, hacia la clínica. Cuando llegaron entraron a la sala donde varios pacientes esperaban para ser atendidos, y sin escuchar los saludos con que era bienvenida ni soltar la mano de Sano dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes (tres ancianas y un hombre con una pierna vendada):

"Buenos días a todos, en un momento estaré atendiéndolos, pero primero" Sanosuke la miraba sin creer lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer "primero quiero presentarles a Sanosuke Sagara, algunos de ustedes ya lo han visto por aquí, pues además de un amigo es un paciente muy frecuente de la clínica…" a este punto lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa "Pero el caso es que él y yo hemos decidido que nos queremos lo suficiente como para demostrárnoslo sin avergonzarnos. Espero que puedan comprenderlo."

"¿Están comprometidos?" preguntó una anciana.

Megumi ya se exprimía las neuronas tratando de buscar una buena respuesta cuando…

"Claro que sí, señora, ¿qué clase de pervertido cree que soy?"

Ahora era la doctora la sorprendida.

Sano la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la besó tiernamente, satisfecho con la demostración de Megumi.

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar los aplausos de los presentes, mientras las viejas cuchicheaban "¡Qué bonita pareja que hacen!" y "Me recuerda los tiempos en que conocí a Tetsuro" o "¿No creen que serán muy felices?".

Los dos enamorados separaron sus labios y se miraron largamente, hasta que notaron que un nuevo par de manos aplaudía.

"¡Dr. Genzai!" exclamó Megumi ruborizada. "Dr. Genzai, por favor, permítame explicarle…". Incluso Sanosuke se sentía avergonzado frente al anciano.

Afortunadamente Genzai estaba muy feliz por ellos.

"Si no me opuse a que mi querida Kaoru albergara a un vagabundo, definitivamente no voy a oponerme a esta feliz unión entre dos buenos jóvenes como ustedes."

"¡Oh, muchas gracias Dr. Genzai!" dijo Megumi emocionada, con Sanosuke detrás haciendo también un gesto de agradecimiento.

"Bien, bien querida, ahora por favor, ve si puedes dejar a tu novio por un rato y ayudarme con los pacientes, Sanosuke, espero que no te moleste…"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Puedo serles útil en algo?"

"Si, por supuesto" respondió el doctor amablemente, "Desaparece, estás distrayendo la atención de la doctora."

------------------------------------------

Me quedó re tonto todo esto, ¿no?

Quería hacerlo mejor, pero de pronto me bloqueé.

Qué mala pata.

¡Snif!


	15. Hechizados

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Y acá está, un alegre capítulo soporte, o sea, para llenar espacio entre lo último que pasó y la fiesta. Que sea capítulo soporte no significa que no puedan pasar cosas importantes o que no valga la pena leerlo. Solo que se que todos ustedes no aguantan hasta la fiesta… ¡Ji ji! Soy mala… No, la verdad es que todavía no se muy bien cómo encararla. Bueno, basta, lean y punto.

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 15_ Hechizados

"¡Buenos días Kenshin!" Kaoru saludó saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa, y por no fijarse por dónde caminaba tropezó con el pelirrojo, quien en un acto reflejo la sostuvo por la cintura.

"¿Cómo está Kaoru-dono?" Él no parecía notarlo.

Kaoru no había alzado la cabeza tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas. Cuando por fin lo hizo, los ojos de los dos se encontraron y repentinamente sintieron que nada más existía. Kenshin se hundía en la mirada de Kaoru y ella en la de él. No pensaban, estaban congelados en esa posición. Kaoru empezó a acercar sus labios a los de él. Los ojos de los dos se cerraban. Lentamente. Estaban a punto de hacer contacto… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"¡¡¡Feaaa!!! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kenshin?!"

"¡Ahh!"

"¡¡Oro!!"

Los dos se separaron de un salto colorados de pies a cabeza.

__

'Diablos, Yahiko, vas a pagar por esto. Ahora será mucho más difícil acercarme a Kenshin que antes'

"¡Hola, hola! ¡Veo que llegamos para desayunar! Te dije que no había apuro" dijo Sano a su reciente novia.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó la doctora viendo el cuadro que los 3 frente a ella formaban.

"¡La bruja estaba tratando de hipnotizar a Kenshin o algo así! ¡Es una suerte que halla llegado a tiempo para prevenirlo de caer en sus garras!"

"Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?" dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo a Kaoru mientras Megumi reía divertida "creo que Kenshin tampoco desaprovecha su tiempo". Sano abrazó a Megumi por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la boca, después los dos enamorados miraron a los otros con una sonrisa.

"¡Valla sorpresa!" dijo Kenshin tratando de salir del tema incómodo "¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes!"

"¡Oh no! ¡Tu también Sano! ¿Todo el mundo se volvió loco o qué? Me voy de aquí antes de que me contagien" exclamó Yahiko molesto.

"Pues Tsubame estaría bastante contenta" bromeó Sano.

"¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!"

"¿No piensas desayunar?"

"Tae me dará algo en el Akebeko… De todas maneras estaré mejor que con cualquier cosa que prepare la fea" dijo el chico desapareciendo por la calle.

"¡¡Ya verás Yahiko!!" Gritó Kaoru. Luego miró a los recién llegados "No se preocupen, Kenshin se encargará del desayuno de hoy".

"¡Eso me tranquiliza! Mientras tanto, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo Kaoru?"

"Claro Megumi, vamos al patio trasero, allí estaremos más tranquilas".

La doctora entonces preguntó qué era lo que había pasado y Kaoru le contó laescena del día anterior en el río y la de esa mañana.

"¡Ho ho ho! ¡Ustedes sí que tienen mala suerte!" reía Megumi.

"No como tu con Sano… ¿vas a contarme cómo fue todo?"

"Sí, sí, pero mejor mientras estamos los 4 juntos para no tener que luego contarle a Kenshin otra vez. Más bien quería preguntarte si ya tienes todo preparado para el 20, sabes que faltan sólo 2 semanas. ¿Recibiste respuesta de Kyoto?"

"Misao escribió confirmando su propia presencia y la de Aoshi. Okina no vendrá porque, según él, tiene negocios que atender allí, y el resto del Aoiya, supongo que tampoco. Ni hablar de Hiko, no esperaba que tuviera la delicadeza de responder, pero seguro aparecerá aquí con la primera botella de sake."

"Ese tipo sí que me choca, pero supongo que es un buen hombre… en el fondo."

"Si, igual yo… Cambiando de tema, hablé con Tae por la comida y tendrá todo listo, y Tsubame hará guirnaldas de flores para adornar el dojo."

"¿Guimaldas? ¿No crees que sea… demasiado?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! A Kenshin le encantará, espero que tanto como el regalo que le preparé…"

"Ese regalo misterioso será la estrella de la noche, nos ha hecho pasar por tantas cosas que no podré descansar bien hasta que sepa que es"

"Pues entonces no descansarás bien por dos semanas"

"OOhhhhh, Kaoru, por favor, quiero saber qué es lo que me ayudó a decidirme con Sano"

"Su estupidez, solo eso, no creo que halla sido por el regalo, estoy segura de que si no hubiera pasado todo eso hubiera sido otra cosa"

"¿Tú crees? Tal vez, pero fue por eso así que no puedo menos que sentir curiosidad."

"Entiendo"

"¡¿Entonces vas a decirme?!"

"No"

"Ufa" [no creo que una japonesa de 187… dijera ufa, pero en este momento no me importa].

"¡El desayuno está listo Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono!" se oyó desde el patio delantero.

"Vamos"

"Kaoru, más vale que la espera valga la pena, ese regalo tiene que ser espectacular para que mantengas el secreto de esa manera"

"No se si a ti te parecerá espectacular ni si valdrá la pena que esperes, simplemente no voy a decirte de qué se trata porque no quiero que Kenshin lo sepa"

"¡Pero no voy a decir nada!"

"Y menos ahora que estás tan confidente con Sanosuke"

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de guardar un secreto?" preguntó Megumi ofendida.

"No, estoy diciendo que Sano no es alguien de confiar, y si se te escapara la más mínima pista todo quedaría arruinado. Ahora cállate y desayunemos en paz."

Megumi la miró desorientada antes de que llegaran a la cocina.

__

'¿Desde cuándo tiene ese genio? Mmmm… Está rara últimamente, da buenos consejos, se sonroja menos al hablar de Kenshin, es totalmente seria cuando lo cree necesario… ¡Mi Tanuki está creciendo!' Pensó la mujer con una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa.

"¿Desde cuando están tan confidentes ustedes dos?" preguntó Sano con una mirada a las dos muchachas.

"Desde que nos dimos cuenta de que es mucho más productivo trabajar unidas" respondió Megumi guiñándole un ojo a Kaoru, dejando a Sano confundido.

"¿Y bien, van a contarnos cómo fue todo?" Kenshin estaba ansioso por saber.

"Bueno Kenshin, te sorprenderá saber que todo se solucionó gracias a un sabio consejo de la querida Kaoru" empezó la doctora. Kenshin miró a Kaoru de reojo con curiosidad.

Megumi y Sano contaron la historia entre los dos. Kenshin se sonrió al pensar que por primera vez los veía ponerse de acuerdo en algo al punto de no dudar un solo instante.

"Así que así fue todo, ¡muy romántico, por cierto!" exclamó sonriente Kaoru.

"Espera que todavía falta lo mejor:" siguió Megumi "cuando una de las ancianas preguntó si estábamos comprometidos…¡Sano le dijo que si!" Contó abrazándolo muy feliz.

"Claro que le dije que sí, no quería que armara un escándalo."

"Pues eso sí que me sorprende de ti, Sano, no esperaba verte tan decidido a casarte" dijo Kenshin sonriente.

"Por supuesto que no lo estoy" respondió Sano. Megumi dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró seriamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sano la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

"No habrás creído que era en serio, ¿no?"

Megumi estalló.

"¡¡¡¿¿Cómo crees??!!! ¡¡¡Por supuesto que creí que era en serio!!!"

"¡C-cálmate, M- Megumi!" Suplicaba él con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡¡Hasta hace un minuto yo pensaba que estaba comprometida!!"

"¡P-pero, pensé que te alcanzaría con esto!"

"¿¿Esto?? ¿¿Y qué es esto?? ¡No pensaste que aguantaría siempre ser la solterona del pueblo ¿o si?!"

"Bueno yo…"

"Eres todo un éxito Sano" comentó Kaoru divertida con la escena.

"E-Espera, Megumi, no te pongas así"

"¿¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?? ¡Es la peor decepción que me has dado, Sagara!"

"¡No! ¡No, Megumi! Sólo escúchame, por favor" Suplicó el luchador con su más irresistible cara de cachorro abandonado, logrando que su novia no pudiera resistirse.

"Bien, más vale tengas algo bueno que decir a tu favor."

"Gracias. Lo que pasa es que yo no quería que tus pacientes pensaran que eres una pervertida o algo así, entonces dije eso para tranquilizar a la señora."

"¡¡¿¿O sea que no pensabas ofrecerme matrimonio??!!"

"¡¡E-esp-espera!! ¡Déjame terminar!"

Megumi volvió a sentarse.

"Claro que iba a pedirte que te cesaras conmigo, pero no ahora"

"¡¡¿¿Entonces cuando??!!"

"¡Cuando consiguiera un trabajo estable y pudiera comprar una casita donde pasáramos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, cuándo me convirtiera en una persona digna de tu mano y pudiera ofrecerte el futuro que te mereces y estuviera seguro de poder criar a nuestros hijos sin que les falte nada, ni a ellos ni a ti! ¡Cuándo supiera que era realmente capaz de hacerte feliz!"

Megumi estaba anonadada por las palabras de su novio. En un segundo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a besarlo.

"¡Sano -beso- eres -beso- maravilloso! -beso- ¡Te -beso- amo -beso- más -beso- que a -beso- nada -beso- en el -beso- mundo!"

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

"¿Hay más arroz, Kenshin?"

"Aquí tiene Kaoru-dono"

"¡Sabe muy bien! Debes enseñarme esta receta."

"Claro… ¿Cree que deberíamos recordarles que estamos aquí?"

Kaoru miró a la pareja pensativamente.

"Si, mejor los traemos al mundo real de nuevo, ya están dándome náuseas" Kenshin rió con el comentario y carraspeó un poco.

Los tórtolos no se separaban.

"Tal vez será mejor que salgamos y los dejemos aquí" sugirió el pelirrojo.

"¡No puedo dejarlos así en mi cocina! Quién sabe hasta dónde llegarán…"

Kenshin se sonrojó un poco con el comentario, no porque se avergonzara sino porque no lo esperaba de Kaoru. Al notar esto la chica también se sonrojó.

"T-tienes razón, mejor salgamos, puedo terminar mi desayuno afuera."

Los dos salieron y Kenshin se dispuso a lavar ropa mientras Kaoru se acomodaba cerca dispuesta a terminar su arroz. La chica quedó bastante pensativa. Un rato después, con los palillos sobre los labios en gesto meditativo, se decidió.

"Kenshin"

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Por qué tu no has conseguido ningún empleo?"

"¡¡Oroooooooo!!"

---------------------------------

Saben? Yo como el arroz con palitos chinos y me encanta porque me rinde más, cuando yo voy por la mitad, el resto de la familia va por el 3º plato, creo que es una buena manera de adelgazar, ¿no?

Espero que les halla gustado este humilde capitulillo.

Bechitos.

Ai


	16. Reunión femenina

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

¡Hola! Me tardé un poco más para hacer este capítulo, pero es que estos días estuve haciendo otras cosas.

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 16_ Reunión femenina

"¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡Aún no entiendo por qué repentinamente se te ocurrió decirle eso, pero puedo imaginar su rostro!" dijo Tae muy divertida.

"¡Pues deberías haberlo visto!" respondió Kaoru igual de risueña.

Kaoru, Tae y Megumi compartían un rato de charla entre amigas en el Akebeko. Habían pasado 12 días desde aquella mañana y Kenshin se había tomado muy en serio la búsqueda de trabajo, dejando a Sano en el compromiso de poner tanto esmero como él para no verse humillado.

"Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo…" dudó Megumi cuando acabaron de reír "Nunca antes habías demostrado que realmente te importara si Kenshin tenía trabajo o no, ¿qué es lo que te trae entre manos?"

Kaoru la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

"Qué bien me conoces, Megumi. Verás, con Kenshin tan susceptible, era indudable que no descansaría hasta conseguir algún empleo, por lo tanto me dejaba más tiempo para preparar el dojo para la fiesta, ¿cómo podría poner esas guirnaldas con él dando vueltas y vigilándome continuamente?"

"No había pensado en eso, pero es cierto, ahora podrás arreglar todo perfectamente." Reflexionó la doctora.

"¿Y Yahiko? Porque no lo habrás mandado a él también a trabajar para librarte de su presencia." Preguntó curiosa Tae.

"Ya hablé con él y le conté los planes, es lo suficientemente sensato como para mantener el secreto. Además necesitaré un poco de ayuda" Kaoru parecía tener todo calculado. "Escuchen, todo está preparado: Kenshin fue contratado como guardia del edificio del gobernador, su turno termina a las seis. Calculo que para esa hora Misao y Aoshi ya estarán aquí, pero necesito que Kenshin se tarde un buen rato en llegar, siempre puede hacer falta algún arreglo de última hora."

"¿A qué hora quieres que llegue al dojo?"

"Creo que sería perfecto al atardecer. Y tengo la manera perfecta de distraerlo, tú me vas a yudar, Tae."

"Claro, era de esperarse que yo tuviera que hacer el trabajo duro."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Kaoru, ¿en qué estado llega Kenshin a tu casa todos los días?"

"Pues… cansado"

"Pero tu no ves lo que yo veo: cada tarde cuando termina su horario, Kenshin pasa frente al Akebeko en su camino al dojo y apenas si saluda. El otro día traté de detenerlo para que descanse un momento, se veía sumamente agotado, pero me miró con esa sonrisa de vagabundo conformista y sin dejar de caminar me dijo: - Gracias Tae-dono pero Kaoru-dono me espera y no quiero preocuparla-" Kaoru estaba muda. Luego de un silencio su amiga siguió: "Ya ves, el estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo el día contigo, ahora trabaja desde temprano y cuando termina está demasiado ansioso de verte como para dejar que yo lo retrase una milésima de segundo."

La kendoka no había pensado en eso. Pero era verdad, cada vez que Kenshin volvía al dojo sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial, se notaba en él la necesidad de saber que nada había cambiado cuando llegaba, la ansiedad de estar en el dojo, la alegría de tener un hogar al cual regresar. Y por eso sería casi imposible hacerlo esperar.

"¡Oh no, por qué no pensé en eso antes!" se quejaba Kaoru con la cara entre las manos. "Debí prever que no sería nada fácil lograr mis planes".

"Al menos deberías estar contenta porque ahora sabes que siente algo por ti." rió Tae poniendo a Kaoru colorada.

"¡Ella ya lo sabía! ¿No recuerdas aquellos 'episodios' que te conté?" replicó Megumi dirigiéndose a la dueña del local.

"¡¡Ya basta!!" gritó Kaoru avergonzada "Fueron momentos… especiales… si. Pero no puedo fiarme…"

"¡¡¡Cómo!!! ¡Pensé que ya habías pasado por esa etapa!" exclamó Tae.

"¡No me desilusiones de esta manera, Kaoru! Sabes perfectamente que ese hombre está a tus pies, lo único que necesitas es un empujoncito." Kaoru miraba el suelo ruborizada.

"Claro, incluso no entiendo cómo no hubo más 'episodios' desde ese día" agregó la otra mientras Megumi asentía en señal de que se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Bueno, pues… es que…" Kaoru sabía que ellas tenían razón pero le costaba admitirlo " verán… Los primeros días Kenshin se vio muy preocupado por darme el gusto y conseguir un buen trabajo…"

"¿Lo ves? Está loco por ti" interrumpió Tae en un murmullo.

"Y luego… empezó a salir muy temprano y cuando vuelve ya casi es hora de cenar y casi siempre está Yahiko cerca…"

"O sea que no han tenido oportunidad…" concluyó la doctora comprensivamente. "No entiendo cómo soportas ese trabajo que tiene"

"No lo soporto, ¡de hecho lo odio! Pero necesitaba distraerlo un poco… Aunque me destroza verlo llegar tan agotado… "Kaoru se veía algo triste pensando en lo que el pelirrojo estaba pasando por ella "De todas maneras el dinero no nos sobra, y le diré que renuncie en la fiesta"

"¿Estás segura? Sanosuke se sintió muy mal cuando vio que Kenshin había conseguido empleo antes que él, ahora no soportará ver que fue todo una treta para sacarlo del dojo, es muy orgulloso." dijo Megumi preocupada.

"¿Y crees que voy a dejar que mi Kenshin siga sufriendo por cuidar el amor propio de tu novio?" Tae rió al escuchar el pronombre posesivo "Además Sano trabaja sólo por la mañana, no puedes comparar."

"¡No desvalorices su trabajo, el puerto es un lugar muy duro y sus tareas son muy agotadoras!" defendió la Dr.

"Por supuesto que se agota, nunca había hecho nada en su vida, es natural que se canse por un rato de actividad"

"¡¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hombre, Tanuki!! ¡¡Además Kenshin tampoco pensaba salir a trabajar, no puedes decir que se cansara tanto lavando ropa como Sano cargando bolsas en el puerto!!"

"¡Kenshin no es un vividor! ¡Siempre ha tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad y nunca se queja!"

"¡Claro que nunca se queja! ¡Nunca dice nada! ¡Es tan fácil saber lo que piensa como encontrar una aguja en un pajar!"

"Muchachas, ¡muchachas! ¡Cálmense!" Tae intentó apaciguar los ánimos.

"¡Zorra!"

"¡Tonta!"

"¡¡Ya basta!!" se hartó Tae. Kaoru y Megumi enmudecieron. "¡No entiendo cómo pueden ponerse a discutir de esa manera por un tonto comentario! ¡Kaoru, Sanosuke siempre ha sido bastante holgazán, pero ahora está dando su mejor esfuerzo, y por una muy buena causa, no puedes negar que él ha cambiado y mucho!" Megumi miró a su contrincante y rió con maldad "¡Y tú Megumi, tampoco es justo que acuses a Kenshin, desde que vive con Kaoru no deja de hacer las tareas del dojo, incluso ahora que está trabajando lava la ropa muy temprano antes de salir, tu misma has visto que cuando Kaoru despierta encuentra todo secándose al sol! Las dos han sido muy infantiles. Ahora ya déjense de tonterías, que aún hay que solucionar lo del cumpleaños y sólo faltan dos días."

Las dos mujeres que habían estado discutiendo lucían avergonzadas.

"L-lo siento" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"La verdad es que envidio cómo Sano se esfuerza para poder ofrecerte un futuro a su lado, desearía que Kenshin y yo tuviéramos ese tipo de planes también."

"No Kaoru, Kenshin necesita tiempo, sabes que el momento llegará. Además siempre envidié la manera en que él se comporta contigo, cómo se esfuerza por hacerte feliz, cómo busca siempre la manera de ver tu sonrisa"

"Sano también lo hace"

"Si, pero, ¿y antes de eso? ¿no recuerdas lo mal que siempre nos llevamos?"

"Megumi, ¡lo siento mucho!" dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡También yo!"

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron llorosas y empezaron a decirse cumplidos, arrepentidas de la tonta discusión que habían tenido.

A Tae le caía una gruesa gota por la nuca _'Estas dos están totalmente locas, espero que el amor no me arruine de esa manera también a mi'._

"¡Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, hay que distraer a un rurouni y creo que tengo un buen plan!"

-------------------------------------

¡Epa! ¡Se viene! ¡Qué ansiedad! ¡Si no fuera porque me quiero ir a dormir sigo escribiendo ahora mismo!

¡¡¡Qué esmocióooooooooon!!!


	17. El complot

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

¿Qué tal? Espero que todos estés bien, para leer este capítulo hay que tener la mente despejada.

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 17_ El complot

"¡Los veré mañana!"

"¡Adiós Himura!"

__

'Al fin, ya no podía seguir esperando, este trabajo es muy aburrido. Tengo que llegar al dojo, ver si Kaoru-dono está bien, preparar la cena…' Kenshin suspiró pensativo 'Tal vez debería decirle que hoy… No, no necesita preocuparse por una tontería y conociéndola… Además no es nada importante…'

En el Akebeko…

"Bien, repasemos: el agua sucia está lista, Tae está en su posición, Sano… ¡¿dónde está Sano?!"

"¡El también está preparado! ¡Tranquilízate Kaoru!"

"¡Estoy tranquila! Estoy tranquila… nunca he estado más tranquila." Kaoru hablaba más para sí misma que para Megumi "¡Sólo espero que Sano no abra esa gran bocota suya porque...!"

"¡Kaoru! Sano puede cumplir su parte, no tiene que hacer nada complicado y en todo caso, ya me encargué de que no diga nada…"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Oh, nada especial, digamos que si comete algún error… no tendrá… 'privilegios', por un tiempo…"

Kaoru lucía algo confundida, pero enseguida se puso profundamente colorada.

"¡Ejem! Ehhh, bien, supongo que… ya te encargaste de la situación" Un momento después sus pensamientos volvieron a su verdadera preocupación "Sólo quiero que Kenshin tenga una fiesta perfecta… Él se lo merece, ¿sabes? Es un hombre maravilloso" Kaoru empezó a ingresar a su mundo de fantasía "Cada vez que sonríe… ¡Es como si todo alrededor dejara de existir y solo quedara él, él y su sonrisa, iluminando mi propia existencia! Y se preocupa por mí, y por todos, a veces me molesta que piense tan poco en sí mismo, pero no puedo enojarme porque entonces él pone su carita inocente…" Kaoru no dejaba de suspirar.

__

'Pobrecita, de veras está volviéndose loca' pensaba Megumi con una gruesa gota cayéndole por la nuca mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana.

"¡Ahí viene, ya casi está en el lugar previsto!"

Kenshin caminaba con su apurado paso de siempre, apenas notando que se encontraba frente al restaurante.

Repentinamente…

¡¡SPLASHHH!!

"¡Oh, Ken-san, qué pena me da, disculpa, qué tonta soy, fue un accidente!" Tae se excusaba ante el anonadado pelirrojo tratando de esconder una risita.

"E-está bien… está bien, Tae-dono, no es nada…"

"¡Por favor, déjame compensarte, pasa, te serviré algo caliente y traeré una toallas!"

"No es necesario, Tae-dono, en realidad tengo algo de prisa porque…"

"¡¡Kenshin!! ¿Qué te pasó?" Kaoru apareció en ese instante con cara de sorpresa y se acercó a él "¡Hueles horribe, Kenshin! Necesitas un baño urgentemente"

"Si, Kaoru-dono, justamete iba para el dojo y…"

"¡Nada de eso! ¿Acaso no sabes que Yahiko y yo lustramos todos los pisos ayer? ¿Quieres arruinar nuestro trabajo? ¡No puedo permitirlo! Tendrás que encontrar la manera de asearte en otro lado, tal vez el Dr Genzai pueda ayudarte, o Sano, no se, pero no vuelvas al dojo hasta que no estés perfectamente limpio"

"P-pero…"

"Y ya no huelas tan mal. ¿Entendido?"

"S-sí, Kaoru-dono" 

"Bien, nos vemos luego" Kaoru se despidió con una sonrisa dejando atrás a un Kenshin sucio, desarreglado y totalmente confundido.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se dio vuelta buscando a Tae, pero no la encontró. Se dirigió a las puertas del restaurante: cerradas. Llamó: nadie atendió.

__

'¿Adónde fue todo el mundo? Tendré que caminar hasta la clínica. Qué mala suerte tienes Kenshin.'

Quince minutos después llamaba a las puertas de la clínica, que casualmente también estaba cerrada y no parecía que hubiera nadie adentro. De hecho Kenshin estaba algo impaciente como para esperar demasiado -y eso que él es una persona por lo general muy calmada- así que decidió dirigirse hacia su última esperanza…_'No puedo creer que tenga que acudir justamente a él'._

"¡Hey, Kenshin! Deberías tener más cuidado mientras caminas, ¿sabes?"

"¡Sano! Justamente estaba buscándote porque…"

"Hueles realmente mal, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?"

"Lo que pasa es que yo volvía y de pronto estaba mojado y Tae se disculpó pero Kaoru dijo que me bañara y no puedo ir al dojo y necesito tu ayuda" Kenshin dijo todo de corrido sin una pausa.

"Hey, hey, cálmate un poco, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero primero por favor explícame todo de nuevo, esta vez respirando"

El pelirrojo suspiró, trató de calmarse, y le contó todo a Sano lo más tranquilamente que pudo, lo cual le resultó sumamente difícil porque a esa altura ya había perdido toda su tranquilidad.

"Con que eso fue, ¿eh? ¡Bien! No se qué hacemos aquí parados, necesitas darte un baño, ¡sígueme!"

Kenshin se sintió renacer de sólo escuchar esa palabra y empezó a seguirlo sin siquiera fijarse el camino, cuando un rato después, Sano se detuvo.

"Bien, tu me das tu ropa y yo te espero aquí, bajo este árbol. Trata de no tardar mucho, no como desde hace… como 40 minutos."

Kenshin miró a su alrededor y pareció desfallecer.

"Sano…" susurró con el único hilo de voz que podía emitir.

"¿Mmm?" respondió su amigo ya acomodado como para echarse una siesta.

"Esto… no es tu casa."

"Claro que no, nunca dije que te llevaría a mi casa"

"¡Pero necesito bañarme!"

"Puedes hacerlo aquí, el baño de los cubículos donde vivo se llena a estas horas."

"¡¡Pero Sano!! ¡¡Esto es EL RÍO!!" Kenshin parecía explotar de desesperación.

"Oye amigo, la vida es dura, tienes que superarlo"

"¡Pero alguien podría acercarse!"

"Descuida, yo vigilaré. Además, ¿tienes una mejor idea? Colgaré tu ropa de una rama para que termine de secarse y se valla ese horrible hedor."

__

'Si no muero de desesperación moriré de vergüenza… pero la verdad es que parece que es la única solución'

Así fue que Kenshin se bañó en el río, con el corazón en la boca, porque por supuesto, la vigilancia de Sano se limitó a verificar que su descanso fuera lo más profundo posible. El pelirrojo estuvo fregándose un buen rato hasta que dejó de sentirse repugnante, _'¿qué tendría esa agua? ¡Esto es insoportable!'._ Como media hora después, ya de noche, Kenshin estaba seco y vestido, y los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al dojo.

"¿No cenarás con Megumi, Sano?"

"Probablemente ella esté con Kaoru, o tal vez no, no es necesario que estemos siempre juntos" comentó él con una mueca de _sabiduría masculina_ para Kenshin.

__

'Si Kaoru fuera mi prometida trataría de estar con ella todo el tiempo posible' meditó Kenshin, _'Aunque pensándolo bien… siempre trato de estar con ella todo el tiempo posible'._

"¡Están llegando! ¡Todos a la sala!" Indicó Yahiko en un susurro.

Kenshin abrió el portón de entrada lentamente. No vio a nadie ni escuchó nada. Sano detrás lo empujaba suavemente.

"¡Entremos de una vez! Ya no puedo esperar, incluso podría comer algo que preparara Jou-chan."

__

'Hay algo extraño aquí… el lugar parece vacío, sin embargo…'.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala con Sano detrás. Presentía que allí había algo… Abrió la puerta shoji y…

"¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!" Las luces se encendieron [velas, supongo, por la época ¿no?] y varias personas aparecieron ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Aún no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Kenshin, ¿está bien?"

Esa voz… Sí, esa voz sólo podía significar una cosa: Kaoru estaba ahí y ella había preparado todo eso para él. 

"K-Kaoru-dono… no sé que decir"

"No digas nada Kenshin, ¡sólo deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y era lo menos que podía hacer!" Kaoru lo abrazó sin siquiera darse cuenta, para enseguida separarse con los pómulos colorados al igual que los de Kenshin.

"¡Himura, felicidades!"

"¡Qué gusto verte Misao!" Kenshin sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a saludar a todos sonriente.

"¡Ken-iichi!"

"¡Niñas, me pone muy contento que estén aquí!" dijo agachándose al nivel de Ayame y Suzume _[¿Suzume es el nombre?]._

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Ken-san!" 

"Muchas gracias, Tae-dono, Tsubame-chan"

"Si, felicidades Kenshin"

"¡Yahiko! A ti no te había visto en todo el día"

"Es una bonita fiesta, Himura, Kaoru pasó mucho tiempo planeándola"

"Eso supongo, Aoshi, gracias por venir" 'Kaoru-dono… es realmente adorable'

"¡Despierta, Baka-deshi! Podrás soñar con eso más tarde."

"¡¡Oro!! ¡Hiko sensei! ¿Q-qué está heciendo aquí?"

"¿Pues qué crees? Tu chica me envió una invitación y no pude menos que aceptarla"

"¡¡**Mi Ken**!! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!" saludó Megumi fervorosamente, abrazándolo de su cuello.

"G-gracias" respondió el aludido con dificultad, ya que su rostro empezaba a ponerse morado por falta de aire.

"Megumi, recuerda que no estamos cerca de la clínica" dijo el Dr. Genzai divertido.

"¡¡¡Megumi!!!" este grito no fue dado por una persona sino por dos: Sano y Kaoru.

"¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Sólo estoy saludándolo!"

"¡¡Pues quédate con TU Ken si es lo que quieres!" exclamó Sano cruzándose de brazos y dándose vuelta en gesto de ofendido.

Megumi soltó a Kenshin con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

"Con que estás celoso, ¿eh? ¿Crees que deberías sentirte celoso de Kenshin?" dijo con voz suave acercándose a su novio. "Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo Kenshin es…" La mujer vio la expresión de desaliento de Sano y no pudo continuar. Se puso de puntas de pie y le dio y un beso, haciendo que él la rodeara con sus brazos.

Kaoru le explicó todo rápidamente a Misao, quien no entendía nada.

"¡Oh, cómo los envidio! Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Aoshi-sama y yo lleguemos a algo"

Aoshi tosió incómodamente y Misao recordó que él estaba allí, poniéndose bordó de vergüenza.

Megumi se separó un poco de Sano. "¡Tonto! Sabes que te adoro. Además, Kenshin está perdido por Kaoru, no hay nada que hacerle…"

"¡¡Orrrrrooooooooooo!!"

"¡¡MEGUMI!!"

"¡Ooops! Lo siento" rió la doctora pícaramente.

Yahiko se cansó de cursilerías y decidió que era hora de pasar a lo interesante…

"¡¡Hora de abrir los regalos!!"

-----------------------------

JA JA JA, soy muy mala, van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.

No, en serio, no es de mala, pero si sigo se me hace kilométrico el capítulo, además quiero pensar bien cómo escribirlo, y como siempre, es muy tarde y tengo chueñito.

¿Saben qué? Estoy viendo Inuyasha, y no es que no me guste pero hay cosas que las hacen demasiado lentas… El capítulo de hoy, por ejemplo fue totalmente al pedo, Aome salvó a una nena fantasma de ir al infierno. Inuyasha ni apareció.

Besos.

Ai


	18. El regalo

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Muchos insisten con eso de que Kenshin no se cree merecedor de Kaoru y todo eso, pero yo no insistí con ese tema porque me parece que no va con mi historia. Por otro lado, ¿alguna vez en el mango o el anime él dice o hace algo que indique que piensa de esa manera? Solo vi el anime y no recuerdo nada por el estilo, incluso en 'Seisouhen' no parece que piense así.

****

¡¡Necesito saber el cumpleaños de Kaoru!! Por si sigo el fic o le hago segunda parte (Si, ya sé, están por tirarse del balcón. No se preocupen, solo por las dudas, aún no se).

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 18_ El regalo

"¿R-regalos?" preguntó el pelirrojo sin terminar de creelo.

"¡Claro! Es una vieja costumbre hacer regalos a quienes cumplen años, además de ser utilizada en todo el mundo y sinceramente nunca es malo recibir regalos, ¡no puedo esperar a que llegue mi cumpleaños!" decía Yahiko ya soñando con los obsequios que recibiría en su cumpleaños. Lamentablemente fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos con un golpe de Kaoru.

"¡Yahiko, pequeño demonio! ¿Es eso todo lo que te interesa?"

Yahiko respondió aún algo atontado por el golpe:

"No… también espero que por ser mi cumpleaños me dejen atarte a un árbol y darte tantos golpes como recibí de ti hasta ahora…"

"Es justo" dijo Sano con simpleza en un murmullo que lamentablemente fue oído por Kaoru.

"¡¡Estúpidos!!" Ya estaba apunto de golpearlos a los dos cuando Kenshin intervino previniendo un posible desastre.

"¡Maa, maa! Tranquilos, mejor sigamos con la fiesta, ¿eh?" dijo tomando a Kaoru suavemente por los hombros, desde detrás de ella. La chica se puso MUY colorada y enseguida bajó los amenazantes puños para ocultar que sus manos empezaban a temblar.

Es que ese día estaba muy susceptible y para mejor en tan solo momentos le daría el regalo a Kenshin y no sabía si le gustaría. Y estaba nerviosa. Y Kenshin la tomaba por los hombros. ¡Oh dios!

"¡El mío primero, himura!" gritó Misao muy entusiasmada acercándose con un paquete rectangular "Apenas lo ví supe que debías tenerlo. Es de parte del señor Aoshi también, por supuesto"

"No, yo no tuve nada que ver con la compra de ese regalo, lo juro" aseguró Aoshi algo… molesto.

"¡Oh, no debieron molestarse!" exclamaba Kenshin mientras abría el obsequio " Todo lo que necesito está aquí, no esperaba una fiesta y mucho menos… ¡¿'Mi encuentro con el Hitokiri Battousai'?!"

"Te dije que no debías comprar eso, Misao"

"Nada de eso, señor Aoshi. ¿Verdad que te gusta, Himura? Es un libro muy vendido en Kyoto, el autor ha tomado mucha fama, ya ves, parece que lo dejaste muy impactado en tu época."

"¿Mi… época?"

"Claro, no quiero decir que estés viejo, solo que, tu sabes, ya no son tus años dorados…"

"¡¡Misao!! ¿No ves que lo estas deprimiendo?" la regañó Yahiko "No debes decirle nada de su edad a una persona que cumple tantos años como Kenshin" 

"Oro"

"¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!!" concluyó Kaoru con un puño en la cabeza de Yahiko.

"Ejem… mejor abre el nuestro Kenshin" Sano trató de alivianar el ambiente volviendo a lo importante.

"Muchas gracias Sano, Megumi" Kenshin trató de reanimarse dejando el libro a un costado.

"Creemos que te irán muy bien, son tus colores" agregó Megumi.

Kenshin abrió el paquete con algo de ansiedad y tiró de una tela del color de su gi…

"¡¿Verdad que es perfecto?! Amigo, de verdad te verás bien con ese atuendo"

"Yo creo que quedarás muy apuesto, ¡deberías probártelo ahora mismo!"

Los demás tenían gruesas gotas de sudor en la frente.

El regalo de la feliz pareja consistía en un conjunto al estilo del de sano, la camisa en azul oscuro y el pantalón en morado-rosado [o como sea el color del gi de Ken-chan], las dos prendas tenían aplicaciones en el color de la otra y los bordes eran blancos. Pero lo más 'interesante' eran los caracteres japoneses en la espalda que decían 'BUENO'. 

"Y para completarlo, aquí está una vincha haciendo juego" terminó Sano triunfalmente sacando una tira de tela morada y azul de su bolsillo".

__

'No puedo creer que Megumi halla consentido en regalarle algo así… debe haberse contagiado del mal gusto de su novio. O más bien, debe haberse hecho un lavado de cerebro, ¿'BUENO'? ¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando cuando compraron esa ropa?! Supongo que servirá para limpiar el piso del dojo…' pensaba Kaoru mordiéndose los labios inferiores por vergüenza ajena.

"¡Dinos qué te parece Kenshin!" suplicaba Megumi.

"¡Oh!Esteee… ¡Oro! Creo que es… ¡Moderno! Si. ¡Me lo probaré más tarde! Especialmente la vincha…" lo último lo susurró de manera que solo Kaoru, que estaba más cerca, lo escucho, haciéndola soltar una risita.

"Ya me están cansando estas cursilerías, mejor toma mi regalo y traigan la comida" dijo Hiko dándole rudamente a Kenshin una gran botella de Sake.

"Hiko-sensei… no debía… de hecho yo no suelo beber…"

"¡¿No creíste que iría a comprarte un regalo bonito y especialmente para ti, que apenas lo vi supe que debías tenerlo y todas esas estupideces, ¿no??!"

"¡Oro! ¡Claro que no, Hiko-sensei! ¡Gomen!" Kenshin prefirió alejarse de su maestro viendo que la fiesta lo tenía algo alterado.

"¡Kenshin! ¡Aquí está el mío!" Yahiko parecía muy ansioso "Lo compré con el dinero que me dio Tae por ayudarla en el Akebeko" El chico le extendió en plato[de los que usan allá para comer arroz] de madera que en el frente tenía grabado "Kenshin" [en car. japonésidos, obvio.]. Kenshin se sintió de veras emocionado por el detalle de su pequeño amigo.

"Yahiko, muchísimas gracias. ¿De verdad usaste todo el dinero para mi regalo?"

Yahiko miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, se acercó al pelirrojo y le susurró al oído.

"La verdad es que guardé un parte para el cumpleaños de la fea, pero ¡más te vale que no abras la boca!"

Kenshin rió divertido, después de todo Yahiko evidentemente quería mucho a Kaoru. Kaoru. ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

"Kaoru acaba de salir por un momento, Kenshin, enseguida regresa" era el Dr. Genzai y parecía haberle leído la mente. En parte sí lo había hecho. "Mientras tanto toma mi regalo. Báh, en realidad no es mío sino de alguien más. Cuando lo abras lo verás"

El pelirrojo tomó un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo abrió para empezar a leerlo para sí.

__

' A quien corresponda.

Si usted está leyendo esto significa que mi muy querido amigo Genzai lo considera merecedor de toda mi confianza en lo que a mi adorada hijo Kaoru respecta. De aquí en más no deberá preocuparse por mi opinión. Pero sepa usted que solo en Kaoru reside la última decisión y donde sea que yo esté (tal vez ya no en este mundo) estaré conforme sabiendo que ella es feliz.

Sr. Kamiya'

[Aclaro que ni idea el nombre del padre de Kaoru]

Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. El padre de Kaoru había dejado en Dr. Genzai la decisión de aceptar o no un candidato para su hija, y éste lo había considerado el indicado!!!! No podía estar más feliz. Eso significaba mucho para él. Bueno, aún no sabía qué pensaba Kaoru, pero el hecho es que no debería sentirse mal por no pedir la mano de la chica a su padre. Pedir su mano, qué bien sonaba eso.

__

'Ya basta Himura, estás yendo muy rápido, es un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser real. No. Dr. Genzai es muy bueno pero no puedo aprovecharme así de su confianza'.

El muchacho buscaba la manera de olvidarse del asunto y tuvo su oportunidad al oír la suave voz a sus espaldas.

"Kenshin, aquí está el mío"

Silencio general.

De una manera u otra todos se habían enterado del asunto con el regalo y nadie, ni siquiera Aoshi, podía permanecer calmado. Megumi y Tae eran las más ansiosas de todas, ya que habían seguido el problema desde el principio. Misao tomaba las manos de las dos con nerviosismo. Yahiko miraba el paquete fijamente mientras Tsubame presionaba uno de sus brazos sin darse cuenta. Sano tenía a Megumi por la cintura y poco a poco apretaba más difícultandole la respiración, pero Megumi no se dio cuenta porque apenas estaba respirando. Hiko y Aoshi tenían los puños cerrados compartiendo la ansiedad general. Dr. Genzai tenía las manos en el pecho como si tratara de contener el corazón, que de verdad le latía muy fuerte. Las únicas ajenas a todo eso eran Ayame y Suzume, que saltaban alegres y canturreaban "¡Que lo abra, qué lo abra!"

Kenshin se dio vuelta lentamente y encontró sus ojos. Las mejillas de la chica estaban levemente coloradas. Extendió los brazos y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Empezó a abrirlo con mucho cuidado. Los corazones dejaron de latir. Las piernas de Kaoru temblaban. Segundos (largos como horas) después, el papel de la envoltura caía y Kenshin sostenía en sus manos un rectángulo de madera tallada, mirándolo embobado.

Por alguna misteriosa razón la posición de Kenshin no dejaba ver lo que él miraba, así que todos se corrieron rápidamente, sin cambiar sus posiciones ni sus estados de ansiedad, para ubicarse detrás de él.

Y ahí estaba.

Las mujeres suspiraban ruidosamente, los hombres sonreían, todos respiraron de nuevo. Megumi sintió un fuerte dolor en la cintura por el 'abrazo' de Sano y Yahiko notó que había dejado de circular la sangre en su brazo derecho, mientras Tsubame lo miraba incómoda por lo que había hecho. Las manos de las tres amigas estaban colorada y también las de Hiko y Aoshi, que no habían medido su fuerza.

Solo Kenshin permanecía en estado de shock.

Si hubiera podido demostrar reacción alguna tal vez hubiera largado alguna lágrima. O hubiera abrazado a Kaoru fuertemente. O la hubiera besado como nunca soñó que la besaría. Pero sólo pudo quedarse ahí, observándolo.

Nuevamente las niñas eran las únicas en reaccionar naturalmente.

"¡Qué bonita pintura!"

"¡Seguro que Ken-iichi la colgará en su cuarto!"

La pintura era má un retrado de Kenshin y Kaoru juntos, sonriendo felices, una de las manos de Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru por la espalda, y en cada costado del cuadro el nombre de uno de los dos, 'Kenshin' a la izquierda y 'Kaoru' a la derecha.

Descartando cualquier descripción posible, era un cuadro realmente hermoso, y más que nada tenía un significado que Kaoru no sabía si Kenshin sabría interpretar, y en ese caso, qué pensaría. Pero valía la pena. Y además era un presente muy hermoso, a su parecer, incluso sin contar lo que ella pensaba cuando se lo encargó a Katsu.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que Kenshin abrió el regalo hasta que pudo hablar, pero pudieron haber sido horas, aunque no debe haber sido más de un minuto…

"K-Kaoru-dono…" dijo bajando el cuadro para encontrar la cabeza gacha de Kaoru mirando hacia el suelo.

"E-entenderé si no te gusta…"

"¡Oro! ¡Es maravilloso!" De repente ya no hablaba entrecortado, no podía creer que Kaoru pensara que no le había gustado "No me interprete mal, por favor, es un cuadro muy hermoso, gracias. Hoy mismo voy a buscar dónde ponerlo y…"

Tae pensó que sería mejor que dejaran todo eso para después, pues sería poco romántico que charlaron sobre eso ahora, así que trajo un gran pastel y lo puso enfrente de Kenshin.

"¡Esto es de parte de Tsubame y yo! Es una receta occidental, ¡esperamos que te guste!"

"¡Yo quiero un pedazo!" exclamó en seguida Yahiko.

"¡No tan rápido niño, quiero mi porción también!" gritó Sano empujándolo suvemente.

"¡No me dijas niño! ¿Por qué no le pides a tu novia que te prepare uno?"

"¿Por qué no le pides a TU novia que te prepare uno? Ella si que sabe cocinar" dijo el luchador refiriéndose a Tsubame.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que no se cocinar?!" Megumi lucía enojada.

"¡¡Ella no es mi noviaaaaaa!!"

"¡Cálmense un poco! ¡Es una fiesta, ¿recuerdan?!" Pidió Misao.

"¡¿Y quién te pidió que te metieras, comadreja?!"

"Guarda tus insultos para más tarde, Sagara" Aoshi mostró su faceta 'héroe'.

"¡Señor Aoshi!" Misao se emocionó tanto que corrió a abrazarlo.

"Ustedes son unos idiotas" Hiko no soportaba el escándalo armado por el grupo.

"¡¿A quién le dices idiota maldito estúpido?!"

La pelea se fue haciendo más fuerte distrayendo a Kenshin y a Kaoru, que pronto se dieron cuenta de que cualquier tipo de charla tendrían que dejarla para más tarde. Y sí habría una.

"¡Ken-iichi! Aquí está nuestro regalo"

"Las recogimos hoy por la tarde"

Las niñas le dieron a su querido amiguito un ramo de flores frescas que Kenshin agradeció con un aamplia sonrisa y la promesa de que jugaría con ellas el día siguiente. Las niñas se alejaron felices y Kenshin aprovechó para extenderle el ramo a Kaoru. 

La chica se sonrojó pero tomó las flores.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes. Y sus rostros decían mucho más que mil palabras.

Las niñas volvieron a aparecer tirando de una de las mangas de Kenshin.

"Ken-iichi, ¿por qué todos se pelean tanto?"

Kenshin suspiró resignado. Esa pregunta sí que no tenía respuesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Globos, trompetas, guirnaldas y papelitos de colores.

¡¡Por fin se mostró es regalo!!

Por supuesto todos esperarían algo mucho más espectacular, pero tengas en cuenta que lo importante no es el regalo en sí sino lo que pasa a su alrededor.

El próximo capítulo va ser de lindo!!!!!!!!!

¡Manden reviews y cuénten qué les parece! 

Besos

Ai-chan [como me dice mi querida a miga Moonlight]


	19. Gotas de amor

Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen, qué lástima, me gustan tanto...

Últimamente no estoy recibiendo muchos reviews… No es que me enoje ni me valla a poner a llorar, pero unas semanas atrás tenía por lo menos 6 por capítulo… Bueno, ya se que a veces da fiaca, yo también leo fics y a la hora de dejar review pienso '¿y qué le digo? Mejor espero al próximo capítulo'. Al menos no pueden decir que no entiendo la posición del lector. El hecho es que por más que uno entienda siempre actúa diferente desde un lado que desde otro, todos tendemos a contradecirnos a nosotros mismos de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, ¡¡Manden revieeeeeewwssssss!! (Ji-ji). Los quiero, espero que les guste el capítulo. El nº 18 me costó bastante, éste ni hablar…

'...' Pensamiento

"..." Diálogo

-------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 19_ Gotas de amor

La fiesta llegó a su fin, afortunadamente no hubo ni muertos ni heridos, aunque sí un Sano y un Yahiko algo magullados…

Pero ya todos se habían retirado, Aoshi, Misao y Hiko a sus cuartos de huéspedes, es decir, Misao al que compartiría con Kaoru, Aoshi al que compartiría con Kenshin, y Hiko al que compartiría con Yahiko. Los demás a sus respectivas casas. Excepto Sano, que no se dirigió a **su** casa exactamente…

Kaoru ya había logrado que Yahiko se fuera a dormir también y se quedó sola en la cocina secando lo que faltaba, hundida en quién sabe qué pensamientos [aunque todos nos lo imaginamos] cuando entró Kenshin

"¿Necesita ayuda, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru casi se golpea la cabeza con el techo por el sobresalto.

"¡Kenshin! ¡Nunca más hagas eso!" pidió respirando agitadamente.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente.

"Lo siento, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

"¡Claro! Por favor deja de ser tan sigiloso a menos que sea necesario, y de paso, seca esas tazas."

"¡Ja ja! Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"¿Por ser menos sigiloso o por secar las tazas?"

"Las dos cosas"

"¡Perfecto!"

Los dos siguieron en sus respectivas tareas por un rato.

"¿Está cansada, Kaoru-dono?" _'Claro que está cansada imbécil, estuvo todo el día preparando una sorpresa para ti.'_

"Un poco. No tanto como tu, por supuesto, creo que te hice pasar un día muy agitado."

"¡No, no! ¡No se preocupe por eso! Realmente estoy muy agradecido…"

"Me alegro que te halla gustado… Bueno… supongo que debes dormir…"

"En realidad…"

El corazón de Kaoru latía con fuerza.

"¿Si…?"

"Pensé que… tal vez… si no está muy cansada…" _'Vamos estúpido Kenshin, solo quieres caminar, ¡dícelo!'_ "Bueno, yo… quizás a usted no le importaría…"

"Sí, dime…" _'Por favor Kenshin, me estás matando con esta intriga'_

"Sé que es tarde pero… ¿Le gustaría que saliéramos a caminar… por un rato?"

__

'¡¡Bien!! ¡Es tu día de suerte, Kaoru! Espera, no debes lucir desesperada' "¿Pero qué dirían los demás si despertaran y no nos encontraran?" _'No me hagas caso, Kenshin, di que no importa eso o algo así, NO TE RETRACTES.'_

"Bueno, puede despertar a Misao y avisarle…"

__

'Claro, para que empiece a seguirnos…'

"O, si lo prefiere, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión…"

"¡¡No!!" Kaoru exclamó casi como si defendiera su propia vida "No, no, mejor vamos, no creo que despierten. Además no quiero molestar a Misao."

"Está bien. Entonces… ¡Vamos!"

Los dos salieron del dojo sin hacer ruido, conteniéndose de reír por la felicidad que les producía estar solos, a esas horas, lo que lo hacía mucho más privado y personal…

Caminaron juntos, lado a lado y en silencio, hasta que Kaoru recordó fijarse en el camino y se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

"Kenshin, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Ya verá, Kaoru-dono. Es un lugar que hace mucho quiero mostrarle pero nunca encontré la oportunidad, hasta hoy. Digamos que el paseo es una manera de agradecerle todas las molestias que se tomó por regalarme el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida."

__

'¿El mejor de toda su vida? ¡Oh Kenshin! Había olvidado que tuviste una vida bastante penosa. Si tan solo me permitieras ayudarte a olvidar.'

"Tal vez estés exagerando"

"Por supuesto que no, entiendo que hace más de un mes que está preparándolo, y sin que yo me de cuenta. Los invitados, la comida, la decoración del dojo, la manera de despistarme todo el tiempo…"

"¡Eso fue divertido!"

"Y el regalo…" lo último lo dijo suavemente y se quedó quieto un instante mirándola. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

"¡Oro! Ya casi llegamos, cierre los ojos…"

Kaoru lo miró indecisa un instante pero siguió sus instrucciones. Él tomó sus manos, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por las espaldas de ambos, y con mucha suavidad, como si fuera una princesa, la condujo unos metros hasta que se detuvieron.

"Ahora abra los ojos"

Kaoru quedó extasiada con la vista. Estaban en la cima de una colina desde la cual se veía Tokyo iluminada por los débiles faroles, y arriba, en medio del manto negro salpicado de estrellas, la brillante luna menguante iluminándolos. 

Kaoru también había cuidado su aspecto, usaba un vestido azul con bordados en celeste y detalles en líneas plateadas, y la cinta del cabello hacía juego perfectamente.

Kenshin contemplaba el rostro de la muchacha sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Los ojos claros le brillaban intensamente, su tez blanca resplandecía compitiendo con la misma luna, sus labios parecían más dulces que la miel…

"La vista es maravillosa, Kenshin"

"Ya lo creo" respondió él refiriéndose a **su** propia vista. Obviamente en ese momento lo único que llamaba su atención era el rostro de la muchacha, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ella ahora también lo miraba y encontrarlo prestándole tanta atención la había puesto nerviosa y ruborizarse.

"¿P-pasa algo, Kenshin?"

El aludido sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

"Lo… lo siento. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?"

Kaoru asintió y los dos se sentaron en el pasto. 

"Kenshin, hay algo debo decirte…" Kaoru sonaba bastante tranquila "El trabajo que te hice tomar… Sólo fue para sacarte un poco del camino, puedes dejarlo mañana mismo"

"Pero… quiero ayudar con lo que pueda"

"Kenshin, no haces otra cosa que ayudar, dentro o fuera del dojo."

"¡Pero necesitamos el dinero!" _'Ups… no debí decirlo en plural'_

'¿Necesitamos? ¡Dijo necesitamos! ¡Nosotros necesitamos! ¡Oh Kenshin!' pensaba la chica emocionada, "No debes preocuparte por eso, nos hemos arreglado bien hasta ahora y seguiremos haciéndolo, además el dojo es un desastre sin tu presencia" dijo riendo.

"Kaoru-dono, en verdad quiero poder aportar algo de dinero, no soporto ser un mantenido…"

"¿Mentenido? Kenshin, no me digas que tu también tomarás la posición machista de que la mujer…"

"¡No, claro que no! Solo me siento culpable, recibo tanto de usted…"

"Y no pido mucho a cambio Kenshin. Sólo que te quedes conmigo…" La chica miró hacia lo lejos como ausente, algo ruborizada "No se si lo has notado, Kenshin, pero ya no soy una niña… de hecho tengo 20 años, dentro de poco cumpliré 21, y he cambiado bastante…"

"Lo se." Kaoru parecía sorprendida. "De hecho lo de hoy sirvió para confirmarlo. Todo fue demasiado perfecto, no esperaba una fiesta sorpresa y menos que menos regalos…"

"¿Vas a probarte el traje que te dieron Sano y Megumi?" preguntó ella riendo.

"Tal vez… Aunque no se si leeré el libro de Misao" Los dos rieron abiertamente disipando un poco la incomodidad. "Pero sí buscaré dónde colgar el cuadro" afirmó él recuperando la seriedad.

"Oh…" Kaoru estaba muuy sonrojada "En realidad es una tontería… no sabía si te gustaría"

"Pues sí me gusta, y mucho" dijo Kenshin decididamente "Fue el mejor regalo" _'aparte del de Dr. Genzai, por supuesto'_ "Realmente me gusta mucho. Todavía no puedo creer que halla decidido dármelo después de todas las dificultades que le hice pasar… ¡Aún no entiendo cómo fui tan estúpido! Pensar que mientras yo actuaba de esa manera, usted sólo pensaba en darme esa maravillosa pintura… No puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzado."

"Ya no te tortures Kenshin, no imaginabas lo que estaba pasando. Además eso quedó en el pasado, nunca podremos borrarlo, pero no es necesario lamentarse por él continuamente, más bien es preferible aprender de los errores y seguir viviendo, ¿no crees?"

"Katsu debe odiarme…"

"¡Claro que no! Arreglaste su puerta, no tiene nada que decir. Incluso creo que estaba algo divertido con el asunto. Por cierto, me dijo que lamentaba no poder asistir a la fiesta. Pero olvidemos el problema, es mejor no arruinar una noche tan perfecta…"

__

'Claro que es un noche perfecta, ella conmigo a la luz de la luna, solos en una colina, muy cerca el uno del otro.'

"Kaoru-dono…"

"¿Mmm?" ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyada sobre sus brazos con la cabeza hacia atrás. Por un momento Kenshin olvidó lo que quería decirle.

"¿P-Por qué hizo todo eso para mi?"

Kaoru se sorprendió con la pregunta.

"Kenshin, ¿es realmente necesario que responda eso? Es decir, deberías saber la respuesta…"

"No. Por favor, dígame."

Kaoru suspiró pensativa.

"Está bien… lo intentaré. Veamos… Desde que entraste en mi vida eres una constante compañía y una gran ayuda para mí, además de que me das mucho apoyo en todo. Te ocupas del dojo y de Yahiko y yo con mucha dedicación, por lo que también estoy muy agradecida… También porque siempre estás pendiente de ayudar quienes te necesitan y no piensas dos veces antes de hacerlo. En fin, "Kaoru lo miró de frente "eres una gran persona y te lo merecías. Además "volviendo a su anterior posición "todo el mundo trata de hacer este tipo de cosas para las personas que quiere…"

__

'¿Las personas que quiere?' pensó Kenshin. _'Todo lo que dijo… fue tan sincera… y yo nunca creí que hiciera nada especial… Se ve tan hermosa a la luz de la luna… Y es tan gentil, tan considerada, tan atenta, tan increíblemente…tan increíblemente… indescriptible'_

Kaoru se sentía muy tranquila en ese momento, como si el momento fuera perfecto y nada, NADA pudiera arruinarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kenshin se acercaba lentamente.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Sólo hay una cosa que le agregaría al cuadro"

Kaoru lo miró nuevamente con confusión, pero quedó helada al ver la poca distancia que había entre los rostros de los dos.

"¿Q-que e-es?"

"Hubiera escrito, abajo, en letras pequeñas…" se acercaba más y más " 'Juntos. Siempre.' "

Kaoru abrió los ojos como dos platos y a la vez se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

Cuando la distancia entre sus bocas era casi nula y podían sentir la respiración del otro, Kaoru no resistió más y fue ella esta vez la que adelantó la cabeza y lo besó.

Al principio sus labios sólo permanecieron en contacto, y ellos no se movían. Pero momentos después un montón de sensaciones empezaron a correr por su piel y todo su cuerpo. Kenshin la abrazó lentamente por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello. Poco a poco sus bocas se empezaron a abrir y el bezo se profundizó. Pocos segundos después la pasión los había dominado y eran un solo conjunto de besos y caricias. Kenshin hizo que Kaoru se acostara en el suelo y con total delicadeza siguió besándola en esa posición.

La noche pasó y la mañana los encontró dormidos, Kaoru descansando sobre el pecho de Kenshin, en sus rostros una verdadera sonrisa. Habían pasado la noche juntos y sin embargo habían guardado ese otro momento especial para más adelante. A Kenshin le bastaba con besarla y besarla, con tenerla entre sus brazos sin ir más allá. Y Kaoru… Kaoru no podría haber sido más feliz, ¡al fin! ¡Al fin el estúpido Kenshin demostraba sus sentimientos y no habría manera de que los negara.

Kenshin fue el primero en despertar. Cuando vio a Kaoru dormida sobre él no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Decidió no molestarla, acomodó un brazo debajo de su cabeza y con la otra mano acariciaba el pelo de la chica. 

Un rato después sintió la mano de Kaoru moverse un poco sobre su pecho: había despertado. En seguida levantó la cabezo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad.

__

'Oh no, ahora me dirá que soy un pervertido aprovechador y me odiará' Kenshin no quería pensar así pero sintió mucho miedo. Pero afortunadamente la chica reemplazó el gesto de seriedad por una sonrisa de felicidad

"¡No fue un sueño!" dijo con alegría.

"¡Claro que no!" él levantó la cabeza para besarla delicadamente "Fue perfecto y real".

Kaoru asintió complacida y volvió a la posición anterior en su pecho.

"Desearía que este momento no terminara nunca"

"Igual yo" reapondió él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho lo más importante… Se incorporó rápidamente y con gran seriedad, haciendo que Kaoru se sobresaltara, incorporándose también, muy asustada.

"Kaoru…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó?"

"Olvidé decirte lo más importante…" Kenshin tomó las manos de la chica y las besó, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Luego la miró profundamente a los ojos…

"Te amo"

-----------------------------------------

¡¡AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

¡Este capítulo sí que me dejó exhausta! Aunque en realidad no estoy muy conforme con la charla. Podría haber sido mejor… ¡Disculpeeeennnnnnn!

Bueno…

A ver, vamos a hacer una votación: 

No se si hacer una nueva historia como segunda parte a partir de acá o seguir con la misma. La diferencia está en que si sigo en la misma no se cómo cortar para empezar la segunda, pero si empiezo la neva desde acá puede ser más confuso para ustedes.

¡Ah! Creo que, como la fecha exacta del cumple de Kaoru no está, y se dice que cumple en junio, igual que Kenshin, decidí poner que cumple el diez de julio para darme más "tiempo" para desarrollar la segunda parte, porque recuerden que Ken cumple el 20, o sea que quedarían sólo 10 días de junio, y no puedo hacer una buena historia con solo 10 días para usar, Kenshin necesita más tiempo para planear todo bien, no olviden que es un poco atolondrado.

¿Por qué diez de julio?

¡Simple! Porque es la fecha de mi propio cumpleaños y se me ocurrió elegirla, además de que a veces siento que Kaoru y yo nos parecemos, así que me suena perfecto que cumplamos el mismo día…

Bueno, por favor, díganme qué les parece.

Muchos besos para todos.

Ailin


End file.
